Teen Titans Titans No More! Volume 1
by Errant Wrath
Summary: The Titans wake up powerless, Even Robin, who may not have been endowed with super powers, has been somehow wiped clean of his training and techniques. How is this possible? How will the Titans overcome this? Do some of them even want to? BbxRae, RbxStr
1. What is wrong here?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans. They belong to DC Comics, Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network. Sigh!

**Author's Note: **I gave you guys a teaser for this one at the end of The Wedding. So hopefully, those of you who liked it, will also read this one. Thanks my readers! BeastBoy4pres052!

Teen Titans-Titans No More

Chapter 1

What is wrong here?

Robin woke up to a day he thought would be like any other. He may have been more sore than usual and that was the first clue that today would not be like any other day at all. The second clue, might've been that when he went to do his routine push-ups he barely made it through thirty let alone his standard fifty.

Robin pushed himself up and got to his feet, feeling short of breath and perspiring profusely. He sat on his bed using the back of his hand he wiped the sweat from his brow. Before taking a deep breath and rising to his feet again.

He crossed the room and went down the hall and started down the steps when he heard Star scream. He quickly turned on his heel, and now about face, he raced down the opposite hall to her bedroom which was the direction the scream had come from.

Once in Star's doorway a once again, out of breath, Robin bombarded her with questions, the panic rising in his voice with each one. "Star, what is it? What happened? Are you okay?"

"I do not know, friend Robin." The alien replied her voice thick with distraught.

**Author's Note (Con'td): **Sorry this one is so short I promise it will get better as we go along.


	2. Normal

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans, how many times do I have to say this. It's getting kind of redundant, people.

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I know, still short, but I swear it'll move along… eventually. Just bear with me. Thanks.. BB4pres052

Teen Titans: Titans No More

Chapter 2

Normal

After Star finished explaining the reason for her scream, Robin immediately sounded the alarm for an emergency meeting in the kitchen.

Robin, Raven, and Star waited impatiently for Cyborg and B-.

The others stared their mouths hung open, agape with shock. Beast Boy had just entered the kitchen followed by Cyborg both looking not at all how they should look. Beast Boy, well for one was no longer green. He appeared to look as he must have looked before he became what we know him as, Cyborg too.

Beast Boy's now sky blue eyes shown with confusion he asked sleepily. "Dudes, why the alarm, and what's with the looks?"

"Friend Beast Boy, then you do not know? Have you not seen yourself this morning?" Star inquired.

Beast Boy who had looked on the verge of toppling over, now appeared completely wide awake. "Star, I'm not…" he gulped. "Bald?"

"No," she started. Beast Boy sighed in relief.

"Nice one guys," said BB looking around the room at his friends thinking this must have been a practical joke to get even with him for his many escapades in that department, then he saw Cyborg.

"Ughh, Cy" Beast Boy's mouth was now agape as the others had been and then a light bulb appeared over his head.

"Am I?" he asked half afraid to hope.

"Normal." Raven finished. Beast Boy nodded.

"Yes," Robin answered before Raven could retort with a snide remark. But he himself, was unable to verbalize anything else for both Cyborg and BB had already raced back upstairs to their rooms to see for themselves, with their own eyes what they others had saw.


	3. Powerless

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans. All rights belong to DC Comics, Cartoon Network and Warner Bros.

**Author's Note: **I do apologize for the long wait readers. I was at an anime convention in Columbus, maybe you've heard of it, Ohayo-con. I had a really good time, but unfortunately not a lot of time to write. So, well, anyway here it is at last. Chapter 3.

Teen Titans: Titans No More

Chapter 3

Powerless

They could not believe it! Both boys thought staring at their own reflections. _I'm not green. _Thought BB. _And I'm not half machine. _Thought Cyborg.

"I'm me again," said BB aloud to himself, still astonished without thinking he brought up a shaking gray gloved hand to touch the pale white skin of his face. But when he saw the reflection of his gloved hand, he stopped. Brought it down enough to clumsily fumble with it. And without tearing his eyes away from his reflection he was able to wrestle it off. Once his hand was free, he tore his eyes from the mirror, to look at it. He was mesmerized by it for a few moments at last he brought his hand back up again to really touch the skin, to really feel it with his bare fingertips.

At that same moment….

"I'm whole again," said Cyborg aloud to himself. He too was astonished. _It's like the accident never happened. It's like I never was attacked by that experiment and my father, never had to make me a Cyborg. I'm Victor, I'm Victor. _He repeated the thought in his head. He dared not utter it aloud, for fear it would somehow make it untrue. Cyborg blinked several times, each time afraid the image would not be that same. He brought up a shaky hand to his cheek and pinched the flesh. _Yes, flesh_. He thought as he pinched it. Hard and he felt it. It was real human flesh. Not Molybdenum Steel from S.T.A.R. lab. He really was himself again. Not some cybernetic freak his father had created.

When Cyborg and Beast Boy, finally did come back downstairs hours later they found their friends to be in much distress. Starfire did not know what to do with herself, she'd never been without her powers before. And it was plain to see that it was upsetting her greatly. She sat on the couch, looking both miserable and confused. It seemed as though she had given up on her powers miraculously resurfacing unlike Raven, who appeared both angry and frightened for a change. It seemed oddly alarming to Beast Boy that he could read these emotions coming off her because Raven was usually much more on guard when it came to these situations. Raven's demeanor certainly put Beast Boy off. It was finally starting to occur to him that if he was indeed himself again that would mean that he couldn't transform. And if he could not transform then he could not fight criminals.

And with this realization, Beast Boy, began to share in Raven's panic which led him to look to Robin for guidance but even the boy wonder appeared to be suffering.

Robin was obviously frustrated, as he tried desperately to do some martial arts kick/tumble/thingy that Beast Boy couldn't remember the boy wonder ever having trouble with before. _What was going on here?_ His gaze meeting Cyborg's but Cyborg seemed unconcerned. _In fact, Cyborg looked happy._ Happier than Beast Boy had seen him in a long time, not that it should have come to much of a shock to the changeling_. It was no secret that Cy wanted to be wholly human again more than anything but it was unlike him to be not in the slightest bit concerned. On the other hand, though maybe it hadn't fully dawned on him, _Beast Boy thought. _After all, he hadn't caught on right away either, he'd just been so happy to not be green. That he hadn't even thought that he might not be able to transform until now._

"Uh, Cy," BB began. "Aren't you worried about…. I-I mean what will you do if…" Beast Boy tried.

"It's okay BB," said Cyborg. "I guess, I guess, I should be, but… I'm Victor, ya know? And that's who I've always wanted to be."

"Titans," Robin said interrupting them. "We need to find out how this happened, who's behind this and why? If we don't figure this out, we could be stuck this way."

"ehuh," gasped Starfire. "But this is terrible."

"Terrible," snapped Cyborg. "What's so terrible about it?!" He shouted at her. "I- I don't care who did this or how it happened, or even why it happened! I-I just want to be me again!" And with that Cyborg just stormed out of the tower leaving a hurt Starfire, and a stunned Robin, Raven and Beast Boy behind.


	4. Hide and Seek

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titan's. Teen Titan's is owned/distributed by DC comics, Warner Bros. & brought to you by Cartoon Network.

Author's Note: Sorry for the extreeme delay, I am once again out of town. This time visiting my Mom in Kentucky.

Teen Titan's-Titan's No More?!

Chapter 4

Hide & Seek

* * *

With Cyborg gone it didn't take long for the villains to learn that the infamous Titan's were indeed powerless, and the gang was soon forced into hiding. 

"We should divide into pairs" Robin began proposing. "It will be harder for them to track us that way and if..." He paused before saying the last part. "And if either pair gets caught then a..." He paused again; this was obviously hard for their leader to say. "Then at least the other's will still have a chance."

As Robin finally finished his teammates stared at him in disbelief. Was there fearless leader actually giving up?! Starfire was the first to speak. "Ughh, Friend Robin, I-I do not wish to do the dividing up. I-I wish to stay with yo-ahh my friends." the alien spoke up nearly saying too much.

"Star it really is for the best." Robin started to comfort the Tamarainian, but B.B. interrupted.

"Dude's are we j-just- just going to give up?!" the former changeling inquired with troubled lapis lazuli like orbs.

"ehuh" gasped Starfire. "No we are not!" She practically yelled as she whipped her head in Robin's direction for reassurance.

"Shh, Calm down Star. Of course you're right we are most definitely not giving up." Robin immediately verified before the overly excited alien could blow their cover.

Beast Boy looked around at his three friends faces his brow furrowed. '_This still an awful lot like giving up' _he thought _'an what's worse is...is it feels like the...' _he would not finish that thought instead he tried again to focus on the conversation only then his eyes betrayed him as they fell on the dark haired girl standing next him, looking much like a marble statue, pale and stiff. Since losing her powers, Raven had become, if possible, even more withdrawn for some reason that Beast Boy just couldn't seem to figure out.

"Beast Boy, err, Beast Boy" Robin's voice interrupted his thoughts but, when Robin asked "Who do you want to go with?" And Beast Boy answered "Raven" not completely aware of what Robin had just asked until Raven met his eye in response to his answer. Much to Beast Boy's surprise all he saw in Raven's now more grey than violet eyes was his own reflection, not a hint of anger, or irritation she didn't even appear to be surprised that he'd said her name instead of Robin or Starfire's. In fact she just looked him in the eye for a second and then shrugged slightly as she then turned her head to Robin and told him monotonously "Fine with me."

"Well now that, that's settled team." Robin began to inform them. "I want to remind everyone that we are not giving up. We will find out who did this and how. But for right now we'll just have to play Hide and Seek."

"Hide & Seek?" repeated the confused alien girl.

"It's a game, Star. But I-I don't mean it that way... I-I mean it" He fumbled with his word choice searching for the right thing to say. "I-I meant that we should divide up and stay low, keep off their radar but we still should keep looking for answers and a way to regain our skills and powers. If either of you two (meaning Raven & B.B.) should find out anything, don't go looking for Star and I. Leave me a message in code. I will be keeping tabs on you." Robin stated matter of factly.

"What sort of code?' asked B.B.

"I don't know. You'll think of something, and I'm sure I'll know it when I see it." answered Robin. "But now we better get going before we're found." Robin told them and then turning to Star he said. "Lets go" and motioned for her to follow him into the darkness. B.B. and Raven watched the two disappear into the darkness until it was time for them to do the same.


	5. Coping And Or Not Coping

**Disclaimer-** I do not own the Teen Titans. The Teen Titans are owned and distrubuted by DC Comics, Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network who have all the rights to these awesome characters.

**Authors Note-** I am sorry it has been such a long time since I updated. I have had a very terrible case of the writers block. Lol, I kind of knew what I wanted to do, and attempted many times to start this chapter but for some reason I didn't like what was coming. It felt off somehow off to me, so hopefully what you get here today is a positive reading. Please let me know what you think!

-Beastboy4pres052

**Teen Titans- Titan's No More?!**

**Chapter 5**

**Coping And Or Not Coping**

It had been two months, since they'd been forced into hiding. At first Robin hadn't known what to do? Where to go? Or even where to start? He wasn't even sure if he'd made a mistake or not? He hadn't really had time to think this through and as leader he'd just made what he assumed was the best decision for the team at the time. And at the time they were being attacked. He honestly couldn't see any other options. Even now, he really didn't see any other options.

Before when he had left with Star he was so unsure and so…afraid. Not that he would have admitted this fear to her or any of his other teammates. They counted on him. They needed him to be the strong one. The leader. He had to be assertive, take charge and make the best decision, even if it wasn't it the easiest, or the most thought out decision he'd ever had to make. He'd just gone with what his gut told him. So, what if he didn't have the time to really think this through he thought, it was to late to change it now and there was no going back. At least not now, the thing he'd had to think about back then had been what they were going to do? Where he and Star would go?

That night he and Star had wandered the city most the night without a clue as to where they were going. Star had been to afraid to ask and Robin would not have had an answer for her if she had. But with the sun rise somehow Robin had found clarity, like the light from the rising sun, had shown light on his own dark and troubled mind and at that moment he made another decision, this one he had a lot more confidence in, because he had confidence in this man. He would go and see Batman! He and Star could stay at Wayne Manor. And that was just what they had done.

Robin couldn't believe that two months had passed since that night. Two months since he'd left his friends, his team mates in that alley. He still wasn't sure if he'd made the right decision, but he'd made the only decision as far as he saw it now. He just wished he'd had better luck locating the others. Although he'd been out searching for Raven, Beastboy and even Cyborg every night he'd only managed to find Cyborg. And Cyborg or Victor, as he was now would hear none of it. He said he was sorry to hear about the team he really was, but that didn't change anything. He no longer wanted to be a Titan. He just wanted to go on with his life, be normal, he had told him. Robin couldn't believe this. His friends, team mates and what felt like his family had been torn apart by this on many levels.

On one level they weren't physically together anymore and then there was the more unsettling level for him emotional, and not just Cy, but all of them. He remembered Raven's face and now grayer eyes, full of emotion yet devoid of it at the same time and Beastboy so serious, and frightened. He didn't want to believe all this was happening.

Star had been suffering since that night as well, and this perhaps had taken the greatest toll on him, since his love for the alien girl was hardly unknown since Tokyo. And even though they had said that they were more things hadn't really changed all that much, but with that was happening now what could….he sighed frustrated and with that sigh, he suddenly felt a little better, as if all the doubts of the past two months were let out just a bit with that one sigh, as he went on with search that night to find Beastboy and Raven.

* * *

Beastboy didn't know what to do. He wished Robin were here, or at least would contact them in someway so, he could ask him what to do. He wished he would have gone with Starfire. It was killing him to see Raven like this, and he wished that he didn't feel so helpless. It made him feel useless and inferior. If Robin had went with Raven he somehow wondered if she wouldn't have been better off. He knew she had to be on the verge of an emotional breakdown without her having to say it. She was trying hard to hide it, to keep it all together for his sake or her own, he wasn't quite sure which, but her eyes gave everything away growing more gray and vacant like each day. They were a paradox, filled to the brim with emotions that had been suppressed for too long and devoid of them all at the same time and he had no idea how she managed it.

She had gotten a job, and that was where she was now. Beastboy had wanted to work as well, but even though he had some work experience in the fast food world, he didn't really want to work in food again, and who would after that disaster, and with no prior warehouse experience that was pretty much out of the question and there wasn't much else he was sure he could do.

So, he and Raven shared a shabby one bedroom apartment, which was all her waitress's salary could afford, on the very outskirts in the worst part of Silver City. He guessed the job was part of what helped her cope but, at the same time he couldn't help but think it hurt more. It kept her busy, maybe preoccupied her a bit, but in the long run, what she needed to do was let her emotions out, after all it wasn't like she could blow anything up like before, although he thought that would have had to be better than letting the emotions eat at her insides the way she had to have been lately,

Beastboy wasn't as dumb as he knew he sometimes acted and he knew on some level Raven had to know that or she wouldn't get so frustrated with him. Deep down he hoped she knew he cared about her. She was his friend after all and he would like to be there for her, if she would let him.

Just then he heard the key turn the lock, and saw the knob turn. Since they couldn't afford a T.V. the place was pretty quiet save for the small radio Rae had purchased so the boy would have some sort of entertainment while she was at work. The apartment also had no furniture. All they had were two sleeping bags set up in the living room, the radio and what little food was in the fried and cabinets. They really were just getting by. Raven gave a small smile that was all for show to Beastboy as she opened the door.

"I brought you home something to eat" She told him quietly as she handed him a small brown paper bag consisting of a salad and tofu and rice mixture that the restaurant served.

"Thanks, but what about you?" he asked concerned. Raven, who was already thin, had lost a noticeable amount of a weight he never saw her eat although she insisted that she did.

"I'm not hungry." She answered simply like she often did.

"Oh" he said wanting to press the matter but not wanting to at the same time. He really was concerned for the girls all around health but, she could be so stubborn and he wasn't sure if it would really help the situation. So, in the end he just gave he a partially fake smile and ate his dinner as happily as he could.

* * *

"Did you find them?" Starfire asked Robin as soon as he came in from the fleeting night and rising dawn. She looked him hopefully as he shut Wayne Manors guest house door and turned back to her to answer shamefully.

"No," he told her miserably watching her face drop. "They must not be in Jump City anymore." He told her giving her the only information he himself was almost sure of after so many nights of endless searching.

"Oh" She responded sadly. It was all she could think of to say. Starfire looked so forlorn Robins heart ached to be able to bring some comfort to her.

"You know," He started to tell her "at least were together, I-I mean" he stammered. "I-I don't know, what I-I'd-I mean to say is that if I couldn't find you like this" he gesticulated with his arms. "I-I think I'd be going crazier than I already am. " He stated head bent almost wishing he hadn't said it, not because it wasn't true but, because of how true it really was.

Starfire just looked at Robin almost in tears and nodded. "Me too" she told him tears now streaming down her cheeks. "I mean I'd go crazier if we weren't together."

Robin had meant solely to comfort her but he found her words may have comforted him more. It was good to know that she wasn't as crazy or as upset as she could be just because of his presence. He wanted to go to her so he did. He walked to her slowly at first but a little faster soon after and all at once he had locked his arms around her small frame and they were both locked in each others arms, Starfire crying softly and Robin just holding her wanting to make it better the only way he knew how by being there.


	6. Breakdown

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans. All rights belong to their creators the fantastic and talented people of DC Comics. Also the great people of Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network who brought us this awesome cartoon based the comic's concept. Thanks DC, Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network!

**Author's Note-**Thanks to those of you who have reviewed thus far! I hope none of you were to disappointed with the last chapter. Again, I am sorry it took me so long to update. I had started work on this other fic with my friend Nightwing's Gurl2023 and guess I expelled to many ideas on that one because when I came back to try and work on mine nothing was coming out to my liking. Lol, but this is my second update now so, hopefully I won't take such a long break this time.

**Teen Titans- Titan's No More?!**

**Chapter 6**

**Breakdown**

Beastboy woke up with a great yawn and stretch. He turned his head as he did this and opened his eyes just enough to get a blurry overview of the living room and the fuzzy empty sleeping bag just a few feet from him. Once he had fully opened his eyes, gave another big stretch, he stood up to stretch out his legs as well and also to go to the bathroom.

On his way back to the living area, he caught sight of a note out of the corner of his eyes on fridge, probably from Rae. He made a pit stop, pulled the magnet up, got the note and put the magnet back on the fridge. _Yep, it was from Raven, but then again who else would it be from?_ Thought Beastboy sadly he still missed their home and all his friends immensely. To take his mind off what it had wandered to he decided to get reading.

_Beastboy, _

The note began in neatly scrawled print. He smiled to himself _of course Raven_ _had beautiful penmanship, no surprise there_ he thought. Reading and making his way back to his sleeping bag at the same time Beastboy sat back down Indian style as he read.

_I left some money on the counter in the kitchen, for you to pick up a few things we need from the grocery store. There is a list of the **most** important things we need on the back of this note. Please get those first. Then with any of the money that's left you can pick out anything you might like to eat. _

_Thanks,_

_Raven_

Beastboy finished the note and turned it over. There was indeed a neatly organized list of essentials written somewhat hurriedly on the back, but even though she may have been rushed her hand writing was still more legible than Beastboy his self's would have been.

After B.B. stood, he went to the back room to change into his newly acquired pedestrian clothes. As soon Rae, could afford it, she had went down to the thrift shop and bought each of them so new clothes since they'd only had the clothes on their backs when they'd left the tower.

Now clad in an oversized black Nirvana hooded-sweatshirt and some-what baggy faded light blue jeans, Beastboy walked down the street to the corner grocery store.

* * *

Robin, Starfire and Bruce sat at the breakfast table, quietly enjoying Alfred's famous eggs benedict with tea and toast. When everyone had finished, the butler smiled as he cleared the plates and Robin and Bruce began to talk shop, _business as usual_ the butler miffed as he took the plates to the kitchen, where he was surprised to find Starfire right behind holding the rest of the assortment of things he had been just about to turn around and gather himself. After he recovered from the initial shock of seeing her there he cleared his throat slightly and spoke, "Thank you, miss" as he took the things from her. Starfire smiled brightly at the older gentleman.

Starfire had taken quite a liking to the butler, since he was who she'd been seeing the most of lately, she thought with a sigh, Robin had been so busy, between training, searching for the others and trying to learn more about recent villains in hopes of discovering who did this to them in the first place, last night had been the first night they'd really talked in what felt like eons, and the guest house was so lonely she thought perhaps she could help the old man with his chores today to keep busy and keep her mind off of how much she missed not just her powers, but her friends too.

"Do you mind, please sir, if I assist you in the cleaning of the house, today?" the girl inquired with timid yet hopeful green orbs.

Alfred smiled and chuckled slightly to himself at the girl's manner of speaking. He had to admit he rather liked young master Robin's female companion very much. She was bright and sweet, when she didn't have that sad far off look in her eyes that Alfred had often picked up on her since they'd arrived at the manor.

"If that is what young miss would like to do, then by all means you may help." He told her.

Starfire beamed at him, which made Alfred happy that he could help the young miss find some happiness no matter how small and the two got started on the days house work while the bird and the bat went off to the training room.

* * *

When Beastboy returned home from the store, he was surprised to find Raven home already. _She must have gotten off early today_ he thought surprisingly happy. It would be nice to have company. Beastboy hated to be alone and that was now how he spent most of his time. _Alone and without even the T.V. for company _he thought miserably.

Noticing the boy's odd facial expressions go from happy to slightly sad, Raven didn't need her empathic skills to read him, she asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really" he told her. Knowing their was no use in complaining about the T.V. their was just no way they could afford it and Rae probably already felt bad enough about the pitiful existence she could provide them with.

Rae shrugged and went back to doing the dishes, just then Beastboy had a thought. "I'll do those." He offered thinking she had probably been doing those all day at work and the dishes were probably the last thing she wanted to be doing at home.

"No Thanks." She told him. He looked a little hurt and she instantly felt bad, even though she hadn't sounded mad, she guessed he had really wanted to help her out, but it was too late now she had already shot him down. She sighed. Picking up on her sigh Beastboy just looked at her for awhile, finally he just had to ask.

"Raven…" He started, but he could tell he was ready to chicken out. _Damnit_, he thought _why couldn't he just ask her, was it really so hard? _

"Yes, B.B." she answered her voice had grown softer since losing her powers, it seemed like everything about had grown softer, more fragile somehow and now here he was terrified that he was about to break her. That was why he was so afraid to ask, because if he brought it up, if he made the acid like emotions that were eating her insides out, he was afraid she would crumble and disintegrate, afraid that he would fail her, fail and be unable to reverse the process.

"Beastboy" he heard her say his name again soft and concerned, and somehow that gave him courage. _I just have to try…for her I have to try _he told himself.

"Raven," he started again. This time she didn't say anything her eyes just probed his. Beastboy took a big deep breath before he exhaled and continued shakily "Are you okay?" he asked unblinking and doing some eye probing of his own before growing embarrassed and blushing ferociously. Head now bent he waited in trepidation for her to respond.

"I-I'm f-fine." She stuttered a little taken aback. _Where had this come from?_ She thought. She and Beastboy had, she thought strategically steered away from asking one another that particular question these past months, both somehow knowing the others answers would not be to their liking, but now here he was asking and here she was lying, for her sake or his she could not discern. Wanting to shift the weight she now felt on her shoulders she asked in that soft fragile voice that she could not see how it had become her own, "What about you? Are you okay?"

"No," he answered truthfully, hoping if he made the first admission, she would feel more comfortable but now that he'd started it all was beginning to pour out of him "How could I be? How could anyone be in the situation we're in right now, Rae?" he declared beginning to get more emotional but not quite on the verge of tears yet. "I am not fine and neither are you! Just admit it!" He shouted now fighting back tears." I can't stand seeing you like this, Hell I don't even really see you! You hide at work all the time and leave me here alone! And when you are here, you do the same thing! Like the Goddamned dishes! You won't let me help you! AND YOU DON'T HELP ME! REA YOU…you don't, do you even know what your doing to yourself, to me" his voice was now the soft and fragile one, he was the one breaking and he felt ashamed as the hot tears stained his cheeks.

Raven stood there dumb struck dish in hand head turned and eyes glued on him in his direction. She wasn't used to Beastboy like this. He wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be care-free and happy-go-lucky. She'd never admit it to anyone but it was actually one of the things, she loved, admired, and envied about him. She hated to see him so upset, especially when most of it was on her account. She knew you'd have to be a deaf, dumb, and blind fool not to see the agony she was in, but still she hoped with all her years of experience pushing the emotions down and away from herself that Beastboy wouldn't be able to see them brewing to the surface now. All the anger, pain, hurt, love, and anguish she'd never been allowed to feel was now crushing her and all these past two months she'd been dealing with them the only way she knew how, not dealing with them at all. After all that was what she'd been taught to do, because she was not allowed to have them. She must not have them, therefore she pushed them away, as if they didn't exist but now it was different, her powers helped her create a mind barrier that made pretending the emotions weren't there easier, it helped divide into the separate entities that made up the personalities that Beastboy had met in her mind before, but without her powers and that mental blockade, the separate entities had vanished and they'd overwhelmed her all at once making their presence known by making it harder and harder for her to feel all together; which she welcomed and at the same time did not because part of her yearned for the ache that they gave her.

Beastboy was finally getting his composure, despite the silent tears that were still coming down his cheeks, he gazed at Raven wanting her to say something, anything but stand there as she was with a pained expression that kept growing worse as he watched her. He could see that she was going through something in her head and possibly more so in her heart but still she would not speak to him. She would go through it there in front of him, but never allow him to help her to touch it. His eyes never left hers but he wondered if she was even seeing him now. She was so lost in whatever pain she felt he just couldn't take it. He would make himself known.

"Damnit!" he shouted again. It worked, he'd brought Raven back. "Damnit Raven, please." He pleaded.

She looked at him, really looked at him this time if possible with an even more pained expression, and her eyes softened as she began speaking.

"I-I" He watched her struggle and knew his own eyes were softening waiting for her to finish. "I-I'm sorry" she mustered. Still too afraid of the new feelings to allow herself to admit they were there, they were real, and that she was slowly suffocating inside because of them. How could she tell Beastboy something like that?

He still looked at her, tear filled eyes waiting, anticipating, hoping for her to tell him anything else, but his head sunk dejectedly when she said no more. _Rae Why? _He mentally asked her along with himself. He searched the crevices of his own mind trying to divulge why she could not share what was going on with her with him? _Why?_ He continued to ask himself and again he couldn't help it. He challenged her again this time by presenting her with the question himself.

"Why?" he finally allowed himself to ask. "Why can't you just be open? That's all I ever wanted for you! Even when you didn't want it for yourself! It's all I ever wanted! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO SELFISH?!" He was shouting again.

As soon as he'd said it he wished that he could take it back. He watched helplessly as she dropped the dish and heard it shatter, the pain in her eyes was so real, he'd gotten his wish he could almost touch it, but he watched awestruck as the pain became anger.

"SELFISH! DO YOU…" she started to attack but suddenly he watched as the fight in her somehow died away as if realizing something, "Your right" she saw the surprise on his face and almost snorted in spite of herself .

"Your Right" she told him again in that soft voice that reminded him of why he'd been so worried about this conversation in first place and watched horrified as her defenses were crumbling and she was disintegrating right before his very eyes his worst fear realized B.B. could do nothing now to stop it as the girl went on.

"You're so Right!" she screamed now beginning to shake violently as she fought for control. She did not want to cry. She did not want to breakdown in front of him. "I AM SELFISH! HOW DARE I NOT BURDEN YOU WITH THIS!" she screamed more loudly now, the fight coming back to her, but unfortunately it did nothing to ease Beastboy's fear. She was hysterical and he was afraid of what she might do next.

"I AM SO SELFISH! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW SELFISH I AM!" she burrowed on. "I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW" She was crying now and shaking more vehemently than before so her words barley made any sense even though she was screaming.

"HOW COULD I DO THIS TO YOU!" she cried, making her way to wall and using it for some mild support as she crumbled to floor in a small spastic heap, and unable to go on any further the anger and all the other emotions were just too much for her, as she lay there shaking and convulsing having what Beastboy had to assume was a seizure. By this time he had made his way over to her, he put his own shaking arm acrossed the withering heaped up girl. He didn't know what to do but try his best to calm her. He was finally able to help her up a ways into his arms and they sat there together both shaking together until he himself stopped and only Raven was shaking and crying while he soothingly rocked her back and forth her head resting on his shoulders.

When she at last stopped shaking Beastboy eased away and came back with a cup of water which Raven accepted gratefully.

"Feel better?" he asked a little while after she had taken a few small sips.

She nodded too embarrassed to speak. Finally she dared to look him in the eye and Beastboy tried to give her a reassuring smile, though he was still afraid for her she was starting to get that same tumultuous look in her eyes, that paradox of both emotion and the emotionless front she felt the needed to hide behind. _God, I just wanted to get through to her why did that have to be so hard?_


	7. Guilt, Fear, & Understanding

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans. They are owned by the following companies DC Comics, Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network. I'd like to thank these corporations for creating/distributing these characters in many ways so that people have the great pleasure of reading or watching about them and feeling inspired. And, for this, not just I, but WE the fan-fickers and fan artists of the world Thank you!

**Author's Note:** I'd like to Thank all my readers who've been following this so far as always, it is not just for me that I write but for all of you as well. I also have to extend a few special thank yous to Imadaywalker, Cartoonstar and Agent of the Divine one who helped me immensely by giving me such great comments, feedback and advice! Thank You all so much!

-Beastboy4pres052

**Teen Titans- Titan's No More?!**

**Chapter 7**

**Guilt, Fear, & Understanding**

Victor Stone wasn't exactly a normal high schooler, but he was more normal than he had been just a few years prior when he'd left after…he shuttered and shook his head not wanting to recall the accident or its repercussions. True one good thing had come of him being a Cyborg. He had met Robin and become a Teen Titan. But those days were over.

Sure, he felt bad about leaving and when Robin had tracked him down and told him how the team had been forced into hiding he'd felt even worse, but that didn't mean he wanted to go back. He'd been given what he saw as a gift, a second chance at a normal life. And what did he care who'd given it to him? Or even why? What mattered to him was that he had it.

He remembered when he'd gone under-cover at the H.I.V.E. Academy. And how it had felt to be a student again, just a normal, well alright not so normal high school student, but a student none the less, and how good it had felt to roam the halls and talk about dances and other typical mundane things that he'd missed out on since leaving his own high school. Sure, it'd been his choice, but he wouldn't have chosen it if…he shook his head for the second time that day trying to push all these thoughts away from himself again, but he couldn't help it. His head was too clouded with all these conflicting thoughts and he just couldn't seem to stop himself from going there.

Even before the H.I.V.E. mission this had been something that he'd wished for. And then when he'd been presented with it by Brother Blood that time, even if it hadn't been totally real like this time it'd been hard to refuse but he'd done it, he reminded himself. He shook himself a third time but, still he thought. This was different, he knew deep down he'd never really lost those feelings that the mission had reinforced in him since then…he'd wanted it more, to have it slip through his fingers again had tore at him for awhile after that but, somehow it had got easier and he'd went on like it had never happened but this…how could he pretend this had never happened? How could he pretend that…how could he ignore the fact that he felt robbed…that the accident had robbed him of his adolescence? What was wrong with that? And for the hundredth time since Robin's visit he asked himself. Why should I feel guilty? Don't I deserve this? Shouldn't I have the right to be selfish just this once? How many times had he helped the Titans save the city? How long had done that never once looking back? He asked himself the endless stream of questions almost forgetting he was in class until he was suddenly jarred from his thoughts by the bell signaling the end of third period.

* * *

Robin and Batman sparred until late into the evening. Their training had been brutal especially for Robin, who much to his dismay was not improving. It seemed that despite the fact that he and Bruce had been training not only relentlessly but rigorously for the past two months (or since he and Star's arrival on the Bat's doorstep) Robin didn't appear to be retaining any of the skills that should have been, or would have been second nature to him only two months earlier.

Both Bird and Bat were baffled. Normally the body has a way of retaining information the mind might not. Memory reflex it's called, but it seemed Robin's body, not unlike his mind, wasn't remembering like it should.

"I don't get it, Batman." the young man stated disheartened.

"Me either," his mentor admitted. "You were always a quick study, Richard you know that" Bruce went on. "There is no reason that this time should be any different." He finished.

"Then why is it?" Robin asked perplexed.

"I don't know," Bruce admitted to not knowing something for the second time that day, something he seldom had to do, which may have had something to do with the fact that he hated admitting it when he didn't know something. But he wasn't finished he had one more thing to add. Something he said that he did know. "I do know one thing though" he went on. "The person or persons responsible for this does know."

"I figured that much." Robin or Richard, as Bruce had already referred to him earlier, remarked cynically.

"Watch it, Dick" His mentor eyed him dangerously, reminding him of his place.

"Sorry, old man" Richard apologized, using the term 'old man' affectionately, to refer to his father figure.

Bruce nodded and smiled warmly at the term of endearment, before correcting him in a teasing manner. "Not too old to kick your butt."

Both smiled at the proverbial repartee. In spite of the circumstances this felt right. Even though Robin had lost his parents long ago and missed them immeasurably, Bruce had raised him well and he never felt like he was lacking in the loved department. So, Bruce hadn't been too keen on having a partner/apprentice/son at first, and who could blame him, after being alone for so many years, not to mention the danger. The danger was something Robin defiantly understood as his thoughts turned to a different kind of relationship. Relationships were complicated enough without adding all this, thought Robin, but still, you had to try he thought smiling to himself as he thought of her and of Tokyo.

Bruce eyed his, more or less, son. He knew that look and he smiled to himself proud as father ever was of his own son for finding something that was getting harder and harder to happen upon in this day and age. "Well," he said contentedly. "We'd better get back."

Richard nodded sharing in his mentor's contentment, as the two headed back to the manor.

* * *

Neither Raven, nor most surprisingly, Beastboy said much the rest of the day. Raven finished and put away most of the dishes. She made dinner for him and then she herself went straight to bed.

Beastboy stared at the small digital clock radio miserably watching the time, 3:34 a.m. flash in and out in the dark. He kept looking from the fading times, to Raven's sleeping bag.

He could here her stomach growl, a low rumbling sound, even in her sleep. Beastboy let silent tears tumble down his cheeks, watching her methodic breathing pattern. _She never moved an inch in her sleep_, he thought trying to keep his mind off how worried he was about the girl.

This wasn't the first time he'd watched her sleep, he never told anyone but he might as well be an insomniac. He often had trouble sleeping at night; maybe it was just that he hated to be still so much, or maybe it was that so many animals are nocturnal? He wasn't sure which, but he supposed that since losing his powers, it had to be the first reason. Since the second one would no longer affect his sleeping ability now.

Beastboy's ears, may no-longer have been as sensitive as they once were, (or green & pointy) but they could still pick up the diminutive muffled whimpers that had just started coming from the girl, not even two feet away from him.

"Raven" he whispered her name softly.

The whimpers stopped suddenly and he could hear her breath quicken just a bit. She must have thought he was asleep and it was safe for her to cry now. "Raven," he said this time a bit louder. How long had she been lying awake in the dark pretending to be asleep, waiting for it to be safe for her to cry? He wondered. "Rae, I know I-I'm a real dumbass for even attempting to ask this…I mean your probably ganna think, 'Oh Azar doesn't this guy ever learn'" Beastboy said imitating her old monotonous way of talking, hoping some of his old humor might help the situation. When he didn't receive so much as a giggle as usual he continued to plow on through. "But…I just gotta ask, A-are you okay?"

The room was pitch black and Beastboy wished he could at least make out her face, shadowy or no, it would have helped to at least be able to attempt reading some part of her, but maybe the dark was a blessing in disguise for them both, because he could hear Raven softly start to clear her throat.

"I'm…" she tried and Beastboy waited, hopefully. He really did learn nothing, but this time, that was okay,

"No." she failed, and Beastboy let out a breath of relief as she sobbed softly in the dark and he made his way over to her. Once he'd fumbled and found his way to her in the dark, he put his arms around her body, wracking with the effort of keeping the tears that were cascading down her cheeks silent.

"Its alright, It's going to be alright" he whispered to Raven rocking her back and forth for the second time that day, as he patted her gently on the back he thought. _Thank You, Azar, Thank you. _


	8. Surprise

**Disclaimer**: I've said it before and I'll say it again. I do not own the Teen Titans. They are the property of the following corps. /comps. DC Comics, Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network of which I have no affiliation.

**Author's Note**: I can never thank my readers and reviewers enough so Thank You! And I'm sorry for the delay.

**Teen Titans- Titan's No More!**  
**Chapter 8**

**Surprise**

When Beastboy woke up, he woke up with his arm draped over…over a pillow? _Where was Rae?_ He thought dimly. Even though the room was now sunlit he had just woke up. Looking around the room as he began to wake up more fully he realized she must've already left for work. He stared glumly at the pillow wondering when she would get off. Then he had a brilliant idea, or what he thought was a brilliant idea. He would go see her at work!

* * *

It was just another day at Wayne Manor. Robin, Starfire and Bruce we're once again at the breakfast table enjoying Alfred's cooking. He had prepared one of young Master Robin's favorite dishes, Chocolate Chip pancakes and sausage. As he placed a small silver spindle of assorted syrups at the table he was surprised to see young Master Robin's female companion frown just a bit.

"Is there a problem, miss?" the butler inquired.

"Oh, no!" she rushed. "My breaking of the fast is simply perfect. It's just…well," she hesitated and Robin gave her an odd look. "I just was wondering about the mustard." The butler chuckled placidly. The girl had put mustard on his egg benedicts the other day and he thought it a little strange but mustard and pancakes? He thought _Bluck, must be an American thing._ Although he'd never heard of it before…He quickly composed himself as he told her. "If that is what you want then that is what you shall have." He said smiling at her pleasantly.

The girl brightened as he went to go fetch the mustard. "Thank you" she said smiling at him cheerily when he returned with it, and placed it beside the young miss's plate.

He returned her smile as he went back to kitchen to clean up a bit before enjoying his own breakfast.

* * *

Cyborg or more appropriately now, Victor, was in first period English finishing up his homework from the night before, for his second period Algebra class. He hadn't time before his shift, at his after school job at Al's Garage to finish all of his homework from the night before. He tried to work on the math and listen to his teacher, but he had so many things on his mind that he was having a hard time multi-tasking something he as a Cyborg had been very good at. He sighed and it didn't go unnoticed. "Hey, bud" James McGee, the captain and quarter back of his football team whispered.

"What's up? You having trouble with the math?" he asked glancing at what his big friend was working on.

Victor didn't answer. He was too lost in his own thoughts to hear the boy. James tried again to get the big guys attention. This time he cleared his throat and whispered a bit louder. "gehem, Spift," he tried. "Vic? You need some help there buddy?"

This time it worked. "Huh?" Was Vic's response coming out of his thoughts for the time being at least.

"Dude what's with the gridlock?" the jock asked.

"Uh, sorry" said Vic not sure what to say. He didn't get James's slang sometimes.

James rolled his eyes, getting right away that his teammate must've got lost in translation somehow. Vic was familiar with most slang but James had to admit some of his slang for example the classic "Boyaahh!" was dated.

"I mean what's with the congestion? What's on your mind?" the football player clarified.

"Oh," Vic said. He was quiet for a little while after that and James peered at him curiously.

After thinking about his friend's question, Vic finally spoke. "Nothing really, just…" he vacillated. "I don't really get this problem" he lied. His answer seemed to satisfy James for he nodded and went back to focusing on the teacher.

* * *

Beastboy walked into the tiny local eatery. He walked in, and took his pick of the booths, seeing as how it was the middle of the afternoon and the place was practically deserted. He smiled thinking to himself as he grabbed a menu and thought of how surprised Raven would be at seeing him there.

Raven bent down and stepped out from the back through an undersized swinging door. When she looked up and saw Beastboy sitting at one of the booths she was anything but happy, she had been so relieved and grateful that morning that she'd had to work today. It would give her the chance she needed to escape and later when she came home it would be that much easier to pretend as if last night had never happened. Why did he have to come here? She mentally solicited as she gradually made her way over to him. She thanked Azar for small favors, because at least he'd been so busy staring at the menu that he hadn't seen her come in.

"Can I help you?" her voice sounded stressed and she knew Beastboy would pick up on that with or without his supersonic animal hearing.

He looked up at her happily. She was back! He thought registering her irritation as a good thing because at least she was expressing something to him, which in his mind was an improvement.

"Heh, Surprise!" he voiced nervously. Though he was happy that she was 'expressing' some form of the emotions that had been eating at her lately he was still worried because he had, alright maybe it was a bit foolish but he had hoped, she would 'express' a happier emotion than this at his surprise visit.

"Beastboy," she whispered his team name so that the other customers couldn't hear. "You know I hate surprises" she reminded him.

"Yea, but Rae…" he began.

"No, buts and my name is Ra-ven" she started but was put off by the small grin that was now spreading crossed the former changelings face. He wasn't supposed to be smiling she thought furiously, but she could feel herself returning it, in spite of herself.

She was back! This was Raven! Beastboy's heart was screaming. He was happy. No he was overjoyed. He hadn't failed her and last night wouldn't be for nothing. He was beaming now and could see that it was infectious, because Raven was actually starting to smile back at him, she was fighting it, but that was what made it all the more Raven. The Raven he secretly loved. He had realized it last night that he loved her. He loved her in spite of her stubbornness or maybe, more like because of her stubbornness. The two now were frozen, him grinning in the little red booth and her sharing in his grin standing at the booth with her waitress's pad in hand looking ready to take his order.

But then Beastboy just had to ruin the moment. He was so glad to have Rae back that he felt more like his old self again and broke the silence by doing what he would usually do. He cracked his token smile and asked her.

"Why did the aardvark cross the road?"

Raven rolled her eyes and chose to ignore the comment. She was still smiling though as she asked him. "What do you want to eat?"

He grinned and told her. "I liked that salad and the Tofu rice mixture that you brought me before."

She nodded and turned away the grin suddenly beginning to deteriorate as she walked to the back to give Jerry the order. Now what's the matter with me? She thought weakly. For a minute she thought for just that minute she had felt like herself again and now… it was back, the hollow fear of the emotions that she was coming to feel the sadness, the worry and a new feeling that she was to tentative and cowardly to even attempt to examine right now.

When she came back with Beastboy's order she was no longer smiling and Beastboy felt his heart slump just a little as she sat the food in front of him, gave him a half hearted weak sort of smile and started to walk away towards the counter.

"Hey wait" he wavered but continued tentatively "couldn't you take a break and eat with me?" he finished.

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry." She lied to him.

"Okay then, how about just sitting with me then?" he tried not wanting to give up on her.

"I really…shouldn't." she answered quietly too quietly. Beastboy didn't like the sound of it. He kept his eyes on her for a little bit. She felt wobbly on her feet and she could feel her knees wanting to give way, but she would not let them. She gave him another fake weak smile as she forced herself to walk straight.

Once she made it behind the counter she allowed herself to lean on it. Trying hard to keep her eyes and head up she watched him eat and noticed him eyeing her worriedly between bites.

She tried to keep up appearances by making herself look more busy but when she went to crouch down behind the counter to get the salt, that she had been planning on refilling the salt shakers with, she felt herself lose control of the amount of bending her knees needed to be doing and the last thing she was vaguely aware of before everything went black, was that, she somehow knew she would not be getting back up.


	9. WWhere?

**Disclaimer**: I told you I'd say it again. I do not own the Teen Titans, the credit all goes to the brilliant minds at DC Comics, Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network. 

**Author's Note**: I'd like to thank all my Readers and Reviewers as always! So Thank You!

**Teen Titans- Titan's No More!? **

**Chapter 9**

**W-Where?**

Robin went out scouring the outskirts of the last unturned crevices of Silver City, when he came across a little all night diner with its green chipped painted sign that read Annie's. He didn't know what made him go in, it's not like the place looked suspicious, but he shrugged and went inside thinking that maybe he'd get some answers.

A robust man, with rather greasy looking brown hair was manning the counter looking very agitated. Robin wondered vaguely what could be troubling the man, but he it was just a passing thought as he went up to him. He cleared his throat letting the man know he wanted something from him.

"Gehem," he cleared.

"You need somethin?" asked the heavily built man gruffly. It was clear he wasn't in a good mood.

"Well…" Robin hesitated in his current state he wasn't looking for a fight and the man was rather large.

"Spit it out" said the man getting impatient with him.

"I was w-wondering if you had seen a young girl that looks about my age with short dark hair that almost looks violet in certain lights and grayish eyes. She doesn't smile much. Or perhaps a boy he continued a little younger than myself with blon-"

"Yea" the man interrupted unexpectedly. "Is the girls name Raven?" he asked.

Robin just looked at him, disbelief written across his face, he shook off the shock and nodded, not yet trusting his voice. He couldn't believe it! He was so excited he almost had tears of joy on the brink of spilling from his eyes and he might've cried if he wasn't trying to remain calm and think logically, he could have the wrong girl. He tried to tell himself, not wanting to get his hopes up, but still he thought his heart in his chest. How many girls had the same hair as Raven? True, it may look closer to black than it had but still…. He continued to think.

"W-Where?" he managed to choke out.

The man looked at him gravely and Robin did not like the look he was giving him.

"Please" he managed to articulate.

"T-the girl…" the man hesitated "And t-the boy they were both here today." He began; the look on his face growing more pensive, and Robin was growing tenser with each pause. "S-she seemed alright…e-earlier b-but s-she's at Saint Peters Hospital. S-she just f-fell." The man finally finished.

Robin was for the second time that night on the brink of tears Raven was, w-was…at the Hospital. He had to keep control, Keep Control, he thought Keep Calm, Cool, and Collected he repeated inwardly. Calm, he breathed out, Cool, he breathed in, and Collected, he breathed out again.

"Are you alright?" the man asked his voice had lost its edge completely and had now been replaced with concern for the kid.

"Yea," Robin answered feeling a little bit better. "Thank You." He told the man forthrightly as he left the restaurant and raced to Saint Peters.

* * *

Beastboy sat in the Hospital waiting room, in one of the most uncomfortable plastic manila chairs he had ever sat in, tapping his right foot apprehensively. His sky blue eyes stormy and wrought with fret. His eyes continually searched the vicinity franticly, darting and going over, and stopping at every existing door imploring the Doctor to come sooner.

He was entirely horrified. He couldn't believe where he now sat, this shouldn't be happening. This could not be happening; this wasn't happening he told himself shaking his head bending and eyes floating down to ground in disbelieving. His whole body was beginning to shake fiercely and he felt hopeless and helpless all at once as the tears began to fall. He wished Robin was here. _He'd know what to do and he wouldn't just sit here cry _thought B.B. bitterly and as if on cue. Beastboy felt a hand on his shoulder and when he looked up there he was.

Author's Note: Well, there you go. They've found each other, but What happens now? Will Raven be alright? And what about their powers? Will they ever get them back? Or find out who took them to begin with? Guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out.

p.s. Sorry that this chapter was so short. Hopefully the next one will be longer.


	10. Nightmare

**Disclaimer**; I don't own the Teen Titans and I have no affiliation with those who do. DC Comics, Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network own the rights to the characters that I have only but put in this ghastly predicament. 

**Author's Note**: As usual Thanks all you Readers and Reviewers! I appreciate it! And you all ROCK!

**Teen Titans- Titan's No More!  
**

**Chapter 10**

**Nightmare**

Raven found herself at a crossroads and she didn't know which way to go. Beastboy called to her from one direction and in the other was all was all dark. You'd think the decision would have been simple, but something deep inside was urging her to go the other way. She started to move to the black, but Beastboy's cries, which had grown more urgent, made her pause.

She was suddenly afraid of the black, and it seemed to grow and come alive with that knowledge. To her alarm as she became aware that she had started to back away, that it was indeed growing larger threatening to consume her as she backed away wide eyed.

Raven's body felt like it was moving in slow motion. She kept trying move anyway though. She had turned away from the black and was trying to run from it, but it was too late. She was already being swallowed by it.

The dark had her in its jaws, but it was more like sinking in quicksand than actually being eaten. She fought with herself against struggling for she found that like with like actual quicksand the more she struggled the faster she would sink. Time stood still as the tears were welling up inside her and despite how hard she fought them they were spilling over now. In the background she heard Beastboy's frightened cries and she tried to be brave for him.

* * *

Beastboy looked up at his former leader all the anguish fading away at the sight of him. It was Robin! This was Robin and he would know what to do! Beastboy thought relief washing over him. He was no longer alone and someone had at last heard his prayers. Everything was going to be okay now! It had to be! He thought, as he wiped at his tear stained cheeks and Robin tried to give his former team mate a reassuring smile.

There was an awkward silence as Robin moved another one of the plastic manila chairs closer to Beastboy and then sat down beside him before asking. "What happened?"

Beastboy looked away a bit ashamed and reluctant. He didn't want to admit to his former leader how bad things had gone without him. He didn't want to let Robin down, but he supposed he had no choice. Beastboy let out a heavy sigh, and Robin looked at him concern written in plain black and white all over his face.

"I-I'm not really sure, I have an i-idea, but the Doctor still hasn't told me anything." Beastboy admitted remorsefully.

Robin looked at his friend, taking everything in. Beastboy seemed to have grown so much in the nearly three months-had it really almost been three months, now? Robin asked himself astonished. He mentally shook himself. Beastboy would need him all here; he would have time to think about how much things had changed later, the important thing now was to be here for Raven and Beastboy while he could.

* * *

Raven's head was in a fog, what had just happened? She mentally asked herself. She tried to move, but her body wouldn't respond. She tried desperately to think back to the last thing she remembered but all that seemed to come to mind was a sense of suffocating and black which caused her to have to fight back going into hysterics. She remembered Beastboy's tear filled sky blue eyes, and also his tear stained cheeks vividly. Had he really been crying? Crying for her? She thought back trying to keep her mind focused on his reactions instead of the horrible sensations she had lived through…had she lived through them? She thought with a shudder. Where was she now? She mentally posed, as she nervously began to scan her surroundings for any sign of well…anything. But there was nothing there, nothing but the thick fog. Raven began to panic, she had begun breathing in short, quick, and painful breaths as fear began to take control.

* * *

Beastboy sat alone again for the moment while Robin had gone to call Starfire. He was back to tapping his right foot apprehensively and keeping his eyes moving from empty to door to empty door hoping that any minute a Doctor would appear and tell him…well, something.

Beastboy watched as Robin remerged from the hall he'd went through to get the pay phones not that long ago. Beastboy attempted to give him a shaky smile.

"It'll be okay, B." Robin assured him using the shortened version of his name since they were in a public place. Beastboy didn't say anything, which worried the former boy wonder further. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a long while after that, waiting for a Doctor to come and speak with them.

An hour later and Robin had somehow managed to fall asleep in the manila plastic chair beside B.B who was in a dreadful state of upset. He couldn't take it anymore! This horrible waiting and unknown was going to drive him insane literally if someone didn't tell him something soon! So, he got up and made hi way, determinedly, to the front desk.

"E-Excuse me?" he stammered his intrepidness beginning to pass, but he forced himself to go on before it was completely gone. "But, a friend of mine was admitted here earlier and…and she, I-I mean I haven't heard anything yet a-and…" he faltered; he'd lost his intrepidness fully now as he gazed up at the woman behind the desk close to tears again. "I'm sorry young man, I-I'll page someone, what's your friends name?" said the woman behind the desk kindly.

"Raven." He answered.

"Last name?" the woman requested with the same kindness in her tone as before.

"R-Roth" he told her shakily.

"Why don't you go sit back down and I'll do what I can to hurry them along, okay?" the woman suggested still just as kindly.

Beastboy nodded and slogged back to his seat next to Robin. He didn't have to wait long this time, before a Doctor came through one of the empty doors. The Doctor glanced up from his clip board to the woman at the desk who tilted her head in his direction and as the Doctor made his way over to them Beastboy shook Robin lightly to wake him.

"Hello" the Doctor greeted his voice was thick with exhaustion; it had been a long and busy night. "I'm Doctor Carl Rodriguez" he informed them before he went on. "You are friends of Miss Roth's I presume?" he asked.

Both boys nodded neither trusted themselves to speak. They just wanted to know if there friend was okay. The Doctor looked at them sadly before he went on. "Does the girl have any family?" he asked them.

Both boys again shook their heads this time for a 'no', and the Doctor's face shifted showing a bit more upset. "I really shouldn't release this information to anyone but family or a legal guardian, but seeing as how it appears that the child in question doesn't have either and you boys have been here for so long I feel like should at least tell you something."

Beastboy inhaled heavily here it comes he thought worriedly holding his breath, as the Doctor continued to speak. "Your friend should be fine." Beastboy let out his breath relived but the Doctor wasn't finished. "She is just a little undernourished and under an extreme amount of emotional stress. That is why she collapsed today and why she remains unconscious as we speak."

"You mean she hasn't woken up yet?" asked Robin concerned.

The Doctor nodded. "That's what has got us troubled as well. Normally, if it was just the issue of the malnourishment, Miss Roth would have already woken up by now and we would just keep her until she seemed healthy enough to release, but since her stress levels are so high it's like her body has just chosen to shut down." He answered in lemans terms.

Beastboy stared at both Robin and the Doctor like they were speaking some foreign language. He was having trouble breathing and if he'd been standing he would have been in trouble because the room was starting to spin. This had to be some kind of nightmare he thought while Robin looked from the Doctor and back at Beastboy worriedly.

"Thank you, Doctor Rodriguez" Robin told the man focusing his full attention on his friend as the Doctor nodded gravely and left them to get back to work.


	11. A Strange Turn of Events

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans. The Teen Titans belong to the following corporations and companies: DC Comics, Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network.

**Author's Note: **I'd like to extend a special Thanks to BlackBlur for helping me along with this chapter. But don't think I've forgotten the rest of you! Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing me! You are all superb!

**Teen Titans- Titan's No More!? **

**Chapter 11**

"Soon Brother, the masked one has finally shown me to the witch" A dark voice asserted. "My plan ha-"

"Your so called plan has not served you well, Brother" another dark disembodied voice interrupted coldly.

"Watch yourself, Brother it was my plan to rid them of their powers, so that I could gain access to their tower and my plan that has gotten us this far" the first dark voice defended.

"If you're so brilliant, than why is it that we are not farther." The second voice shot.

"It was unfortunate and unexpected to me that the curse which bound you was this strong." The dark voice again defended itself.

"Excuses, Excuses, Brother" argued the other dark voice bitterly. "If I, who I might add, who has studied the Galleon Scrolls, the Mortal Achieves, and the Stones De' Suer' could not break this preposterous curse what made you think you could" the dark voice continued to rebut.

"I simply-"The first brother began.

"Never mind we are wasting valuable time here. The witch maybe waking up as we speak, it is lucky for us that she was even in such a weakened state to begin with and you and I both know the spells I've taught you will not hold much longer. We must strike while the iron is hot, as the saying goes, my Brother."

* * *

After Dr. Rodriguez left, Robin stayed with B.B. for about an hour more, but it was a quarter till four a.m. and after consoling his friend as best he could and obtaining the information he needed to gain about his former team mates whereabouts, Robin knew it just wouldn't be safe to stay any longer than he absolutely had to and besides he really should get back to Star, and so, with a heavy heart he had left Beastboy at Saint Peters with the only real comfort he could give him, a promise that he would check in on them again as soon as he could.

* * *

So, again Beastboy sat alone in the hospital waiting area in the same uncomfortable plastic manila chair. He continued to tap his right foot apprehensively, but he kept his head bent no longer expecting anyone to come and tell him anything else that night.

"Ughem" a woman, the woman from the front desk to be more specific, cleared her throat to draw the young man from his thoughts. Once he'd lifted his head and eyes level to where he could make her out he realized she wore a tentative warm smile and was holding out a cup of what B.B. thought had to be hot coffee, which he accepted gratefully, but he found it just wasn't in him to return her warm smile. The woman seemed to understand though as she took the seat that had previously been occupied by Robin. After a few minutes of an odd but somehow not uncomfortable silence the woman spoke to him.

"Where did your friend go?" she asked him gently. He voice was just as kind as it had been earlier. He guessed she had to be the nicest lady he'd just about ever met, next to his own mother.

"H-He had to go." He answered her despondently. The woman stared back at him sadly. And after another oddly not uncomfortable silence she told him timidly.

"I-I'm very sorry to hear that." She confided softly. There was another pause before he heard her add something else in a hushed sort of voice. "I hate this job."

She had said that last part so quietly Beastboy had almost missed it and for a little while it was quiet again, as he debated weather or not he should say anything, in the end he did.

"Then why do you do it?" he asked without really thinking.

She thought about that for a moment before answering. "Well, I-I guess because somebody's got to do it and because, I- I get to help people, which I do like" she added the last part in quickly a bit more confidently.

Beastboy nodded. "Yea, helping people is always good." He agreed a bit more desolately than he'd meant it.

"Hey" she said a bit suddenly catching him off guard. "My break is almost over anyway so, why don't we go back to my desk and see if I can't get one of those busy Doctors to tell me what room your friend is in so we can go look in on her? What do you say?" she asked pointedly.

Beastboy looked at her uncertainly. He wanted to accept her kind offer, but he didn't want to get this nice woman in trouble. The woman seeming to have read his mind said.

"Don't worry, we won't get caught." She assured with a slight wink of her right eye.

Beastboy gave her a small attempt at a smile and she tilted her head in the direction of the front desk to signal him to follow her and he gave her a look of utter gratitude as he did.

* * *

Robin sat on the end of the ample full-size bed, which he and Starfire shared, at the Wayne's guest house. He held his head up with just his thumb and forefinger as he stared at the carpet feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders, as he waited for Star to rouse. He turned his head to look at her so, that his cheek was now supported by his thumb and forefinger, as he watched her sleep he wasn't quiet ready to wake the beautiful princess just yet.

He sighed heavily and turned his head back to the carpet tiredly. As he did this he felt the girl lying in the bed he was sitting on the end of begin to stir and knew it would not be long before he had to face her. Robin hated the insecurities that had been seeping in little by little in the night since he'd come back here, not that he didn't love Bruce or Wayne Manor but, he had to admit he couldn't help but feel sort of like a dog that had come back home with his tail between his legs after finding that he'd been beaten by the big, bad, cruel world.

"Morning" he told Star as he was suddenly aware of her sitting upright beside him.

"Good morning" she answered rubbing her eyes and stifling a yawn.

Here it comes thought Robin trying to prepare himself for the sting of guilt he knew he had coming to him.

"How is friend Raven?" she asked and there it was the familiar stab of guilt. He knew it wasn't really his fault but he still couldn't help but feel responsible.

"She is… still at the hospital…" He told her wanting to say more but having some difficulty getting the words he needed to come.

After giving the boy a moment to explain further, Star could see that he was having a hard time but her impatience finally got the better of her. "Please, Friend Robin is there nothing more you can tell me?" she pressed him worriedly; knowing that something more must be ailing him. Star looked at him her green orbs imploring him to give her some insight to his very being,

"She is…She will be f-fine, Star its- its j-just I-I feel responsible that's all." He confided reluctantly.

Star continued to gaze at him; her wide jade orbs were all of innocence, steadiness and concern. "Oh, please do not blame the Robin so much for it is not his fault and he cares so much." She said.

Once again when he had wanted most to comfort her, she had found away to comfort him and he sighed feeling like a weight had been lifted from his tense shoulders as he gazed back into her emerald orbs he thought about how much her words meant to him and how blessed he was to have her there beside him. He did that till he was so tired that he couldn't hold his eyes open anymore and until he felt Star helping him to lie down.

"Robin" Star began as she gently tucked him in "I wish you the sweet dreams" she finished the last part in whisper and the last thing Robin was aware before he drifted off to sleep was Star lips as they kissed the back of his eyelids.

* * *

Back at the front desk with the woman with the woman B.B. waited impatiently while the woman talked on the phone with one of the Doctors. After she hung up the receiver, she stood up and held up a small slip of paper triumphantly. "Got it" she declared smiling broadly at him. "Room 304" she added merrily as she came around her desk, she called "Sherrie, Cover for me" And with that she led him to the elevator that would take them to the third floor and ultimately to Raven's Room.

A few minutes later and they were stepping out of the elevator briskly walking down a brightly lit hall to Room 304, but when they stepped inside Beastboy's mood that had been so uplifted changed abruptly to that of utter horror at what they found, nothing. There was no one there; there was nothing there b-but an unkempt empty bed!

**Author's Note: _…_**_To Be Continued**…**_


	12. Only a Peice of the Puzzle

**Disclaimer: **Teen Titans is owned and distributed by the following Corps. & Comps. DC, The WB and Cartoon Network of which I have no affiliation.

**Author's Note: **A warm and grateful **_Thank You_** to all my readers & **_reviewers! _** Speaking of reviews don't forget to leave me some.

**Teen Titans-Titan's No More!?**

**Chapter 12**

Raven opened her eyes and all was dark, _I might as well have not opened them_ she thought, as she blinked her eyes a few times to try and adjust them to the dark. _How did I get here? _She wondered as her eyes adjusted, she tried to think back to what she did remember.

The restaurant came to mind, then Beastboy's surprise visit, followed by the memory of her fainting and then nothing for awhile…until she was swallowed by the dark and spat out into a seemingly infinite fog and now this…her head was swimming as she tried to piece together the puzzle but with so many missing pieces she wasn't sure she could form a picture.

* * *

For the second time that night…or was it day? The lines were blurring and for the second time of whatever it was, Beastboy found that he couldn't breathe and that the room was spinning, and unfortunately for him this time he wasn't sitting. He felt himself instinctually lean back to let the wall catch him as he slid to the floor, where he laid down and resorted to curling himself up into the fetal position with his eyes closed to stop the room from spinning, familiar thoughts were reverberating against the walls within his mind…_this isn't happening, this can't be happening, Robin…Robin is…he was here, everything was okay now…Rae…Rae was going to be fine…he was going to see her…Rae!_ His mind screamed as the thoughts burned the frame of Beastboy's skull.

* * *

Once her eyes had adjusted she could make out a few things from her position on what she assumed was the cold, hard dirt floor of a cave of sorts, based on the odd mixture of dirt and mildew like scents that she'd been able to faintly identify.

Also there was oddly enough one rather large blurb-like shape over in one corner of the cave like room whispering in a hushed voice to, _to no one?_ Thought Raven confusedly. She didn't think the voices knew she had come too, and one of the voices sounded very familiar to her_. Now, where have I heard that voice before?_ Raven wondered as she tried scoot herself a little closer to better hear the familiar voice. But her minor movement had not gone unnoticed, and before she knew it the blurb was towering over her. _It can't be… _she thought shocked, while at the same time her mouth let out a weak shriek…

* * *

Beastboy remained huddled like that unmoving for more than two hours, while the shaken woman from the front desk stood outside room 304 answering and handling all the polices inquiries about what had happened? And such…some of the questions she didn't have any real feasible answers for and the police were soon satisfied.

After the sergeant left the woman came back in to see how Beastboy was doing, finding him to be in the same state of disrepair she tried to comfort the quivering boy. "Shhh, there, there" she soothed in a motherly way as she eased him out of his ball and did her best to help him sit up. Once she'd accomplished this small goal, she situated him so he was sitting up and using the wall for support instead of her chest. "Shhh," she continued to say putting her hand on his shoulder and patting it slightly "It'll all be alright, the police will find her" she soothed some more and Beastboy seemed to finally come out of his, alright a little more than, momentary lapse of denial, horror and despair.

The room was still spinning and he was still having some trouble breathing but at least he was sitting up now and the woman tried to give him a reassuring look to help inspire the poor boy to be brave and get up so that he would be able to face the unknown that lay ahead of him. The woman did not want to see the poor boy suffer anymore tonight or ever again for that matter, she had a boy of her own, and though B.B. might have been a bit older he did remind her a little of her own son.

Beastboy finally tried to rise, he didn't dare try to move away from the wall though, as he did this, and the woman rose slowly with him in case he slid the other way. Still using the wall for support, he edged his way a long, with the orderly at his side; he made his way out into the excessively over bright hallway. Finally daring to step away form the wall, Beastboy and the woman made their way back to the elevator that would take them back to the first floor.

* * *

Raven heard her pitiful cry reverberate off the cave walls and resound back through her ears and into her psyche, causing her to start to quaver minutely. She could not believe her eyes, nor did she want too. There towering over her was Machoir, the dragon!

"M-Malchoir" she abated frightened.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey all sorry that this update took so long and that this chapter is soo short I really wanted it to be longer, but I still have a few important things I want to do with this story before its over so I hope you'll forgive me! Thanks for reading as always and stay with me!

-Beastboy4pres052

P.S. I'm sorry I had to edit/replace this twice because I noticed some minor errors, so again sorry.


	13. The Missing Peice

**Disclaimer: **Teen Titan's is owned by DC Comics, Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network, not I. I have no affiliation with any of the above companies or corporations. I'm just a big fan of their work!

**Author's Note: **Thanks as always for reading and reviewing! Hope you all are enjoying the wild ride that this fic has been and continues to be. I know it had a rough start but I think/hope it has turned out well for you all.

**Teen Titans-Titan's No More **

**Chapter 13**

**The Missing Piece**

Raven heard her pitiful cry reverberate off the cave walls and resound back through her ears and into her psyche, causing her to start to quaver minutely. She could not believe her eyes, nor did she want too. There towering over her was Machoir, the dragon!

"M-Malchoir" she abated frightened.

"Wrong, witch" the dragon retorted angrily.

"T-Then who?" she whispered both in fear and disbelief.

"I am the great dragon Maalik, Malchoir is my Brother and you are my prisoner until you release him from the wretched curse that binds him in that book." The dragon informed her pointing back to the corner where he'd been whispering to 'no one' earlier. Suddenly it all made sense he'd been talking to 'the book' that's why she hadn't seen anyone else before.

"Never" she spat coldly at him from the position that she found she was bound in on the dirt floor. The dragon was getting angry, and to say Raven was terrified would be an understatement, but that didn't mean she was willing to give in to their demands, besides how could she? She didn't have her powers?

* * *

Beastboy wandered the streets of Silver City in a daze. He kept his head down not knowing or caring where he was going. He couldn't go back to the apartment, and he couldn't just stay at the hospital either. B.B. felt like he was going to be sick as he stopped by a storm drain and bent down to throw up the contents of his lunch from the restaurant the other day. After there was nothing left in his stomach, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, as he got up and just kept on walking to nowhere as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Robin had slept the day away, while Star had helped Alfred with the days cleaning and Bruce had took out one of his many business partners out to lunch and yet another of his many business partners to dinner, which had left the three of them Richard, Star and Alfred to fend for themselves for dinner.

Since Robin had slept through it though, it had ended up just being Alfred & Star. Alfred decided that since it was just the two them that it ought to be something small so, the two had sat down together to enjoy a nutritious dinner of Grilled cheese & tomato soup, which Star had taken the liberty of adding mustard to when Alfred wasn't looking, so he himself just ended up having a grilled cheese sandwich.

When Robin did wake up a little after twilight, he was feeling much better than he had the night before thanks to Star so he decided that he would go to the Apartment tonight and see how Rae and Beastboy were fairing. He was certain that surely by now his friend would have to be awake and since he knew where he was going this time he figured why not bring Star along as well and besides It would be good for her to get out Manor he thought as he left for the main house to go get her.

* * *

Beastboy walked and walked and he walked some more. He walked till he couldn't feel his legs or the soles of his feet anymore. He walked until he was numb all over, or at least until he was numb everywhere but where he'd like to have been numb. He didn't know how he'd got there, but somehow he had ended up back the apartment. He opened the door and trudged up the stairs to number eight. He unlocked the two locks that kept him on the outside, opened the door and stepped inside, not bothering to lock the door back he practically fell to the floor and crawled to his sleeping bag, where he let silent tears spill onto his purple pillow.

* * *

"Put me down now, you filthy overgrown lizard or I'll send you into a dimensional world that would make hell look like Sesame Street" Raven threatened the beast, who now had her in his clutches. Her only hope at this point was that he didn't know that she didn't have her powers.

"Oh, I don't think you will" the dragon mocked.

"Oh, I wouldn't push my luck if I were you." Raven retorted.

Maalick was getting sick of this little game, he just wanted the little witch to release his Brother so, that they could eat her and be done with it. "Enough of this," he spat at her. "Infernal bluffing witch, we both know very well you have no powers, so why don't we stop with 'witty banter' portion of this game and get right to the let's make a deal part, alright?" the dragon stated irritably. He was always short of temper when he was hungry, and he was real hungry now.

* * *

Robin and Star took the Bat copter to get to Silver City quicker, the couple was already half way there and both were eager to see their friends well, especially Starfire who hadn't seen anyone since they'd been forced to leave their home behind and go into hiding at Wayne Manor.

Star & Robin walked briskly up High Street, until it became Vine, which was the street that Beastboy said Shady Knolls, that was what the apartment complex was called, was on. When they'd finally reached Shady Knolls, Robin led the way up the stairs to number eight, which was the apartment number that Beastboy had given him.

Starfire could hardly wait as she put her knuckles to the door and knocked excitedly.

"Hey B. open up" Robin called it seemed Star's excitement was catching, because he could hardly wait to be reunited with his friends either, but his good mood was lost when he saw Beastboy's expression form behind the now ajar door, that the former changeling had come to and opened enough to let them inside.


	14. The Proposition Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans, all rights, products and characters belong to the following corporations, DC Comics, the WB and Cartoon Network, of which I have no affiliation.

**Author's Note: **Thank You Readers & Reviewers. You're all great!

**Teen Titans- Titan's No More?!**

**Chapter 14**

**The Proposition Part 1**

"You mean s-she's gone?" Robin repeated the question a second time his head still reeling from Beastboy's retelling of how he and the woman had found Raven's room devoid of its patient.

Beastboy couldn't answer the question a second time, it had been hard enough for him to re-visit the situation in the first place, Robin couldn't really expect him to go through it all again, so he nodded to confirm that what he'd told them was true, that Raven really was missing. _And what was worse was how were they going to find her without their powers?_

* * *

(A/N: Meanwhile, as the sun is coming up on a new day and the three titans' above are coming terms with the problem at hand…)

Vic was just sitting down to enjoy his usual helping of eggs, bacon, and sausages before school, when something about a very familiar looking girl on the news caught his attention. _Was that… Raven?_ He thought as he turned up the volume on his T.V. and his eyes grew wide.

* * *

Raven winced as the beast slammed, the fist she was clenched in, into a wall and felt herself being squeezed harder, with the tips of Maalik's sharp, pointed claws being pressed into her rib cage at the same time, and bit her lip to keep him from gaining the satisfaction of hearing the muffled whimper she was containing within, as she did this her eyes began to water.

"You see Witch, you can not win" he mocked her some more and she contemplated weather the pain would be worth the action if she spat in his face, in the end she decided what did it matter as she spat at the dragon eye, but it fell short and he squeezed her just a bit tighter to remind her just who had the upper 'claw' here.

"I already told you, I will never set that bas-"she felt the dragon apply more pressure, probably crushing at least one, if not both of her rib cages in the process of cutting her off from the insult she'd been just about to hurl his way.

A moment later when she'd, adjusted to the new pain, she continued.

" Free so you might as well just kill me' her voice more strained by the end of her sentence because the dragon's fist had involuntarily contracted more in anger at her blatant animosity.

"Look, Raven" she heard Malchoir's syrupy calculating voice coming from the invisible white book in the corner of the dark cave. "Let's not make this harder on ourselves shall we, you can provide us with a…service" she could here the not so well hidden innuendo in his tone, and the sneer like smile that would have been on his dragon forms mouth had she not re-bound him inside that book, but seeing as her current situation hadn't improved she couldn't really say or do anything but grit her teeth in anger before letting her head droop in defeat. It wasn't like she had a lot options, and she was going to be forced to hear him out weather she liked it or not so with her head bent she listened aversely to the cursed dragon in a books proposition.

Malchoir took her silence the way it was meant to be taken as an indication that he could precede and she could virtually see his sneer grow broader in her mind as his syrupy voice filled the cave.

"As I was saying" went on with his 'proposition'. "You, once we restore your powers that is, can provide me with a service, so lets strike a bargain shall we?"

Raven's response was almost inaudible. "And what would you be prepared to offer me for my" she hesitated revolted by what she was about say. "services." She finished without raising her head, which now sagged so low that her chin had met her collar bone.

"Well, You could set me free and Maalik won't eat you for starters" Malchoir chuckled at his own joke, but Raven was not amused and neither was Maalik by the look of him, she imagined morbidly that Maalik had been looking forward to at least getting 'lunch' out of this arrangement. Raven shook herself from her pessimistic musings to pay attention to Malchoir's real proposition. "Well, enough with the pleasantries anyway" he was saying. "Here's the deal, Maalik will give you and your friends back your powers and all you have to do is set little ol' me free, now what do you say?"

Raven stared in the direction of where the disembodied dragon's voice was coming from. She was at loss, _what should she do? Oh, Azar, If only I had more time _she thought desperately trying to think of someway to stall, in the end she did the only thing she could think of.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, what do you think Raven will do? Tell me your thought's in a review…hey that rhymed he, he…Thanks all!

-Beastboy4pres052


	15. The Proposition Part 2

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the Teen Titans. They are owned by DC Comics, Warner Bros. & Cartoon Network, of which I have no affiliation.

**Author's Note: **Wow! Guys 10 reviews! I've never gotten that many reviews on one chapter before! So, Thank you all!

**Teen Titans- Titan's No More?!**

**Chapter 15 **

**The Proposition Part 2 **

As Victor saw the picture of the missing girl in the corner of the screen on the news, that was unmistakably Raven, he made a split second decision, without tearing his eyes from the screen; he grabbed his blue and white cordless phone off the table and dialed the schools number.

"Hello Mrs. Simmons, This is Victor Stone, I'm afraid I won't be able to make it in today, I'm not feeling very well." He said to the attendance woman when she picked up. He heard the woman shuffling some paper work around before she spoke.

"Alright Victor, It says hear that you are allowed to call yourself in so, feel better and we hope to see you back at school on Monday." Said the woman and without another word they both hung up.

* * *

Robin, Starfire and Beastboy sat on the floor in the living room of the apartment not really knowing what to. They hadn't brought their communicators for fear that they would be tracked that way just as they had been before when all the villains had united in hopes of bringing them down in the past, so they couldn't contact Titan's East and they couldn't think of anything else to do.

"There's got to be something we can do" Beastboy remarked desperately.

"This is most not of the good, my friends" Starfire added inconsolably.

"I'm not giving up and neither should the two of you" Robin told them trying to sound more determined than he actually felt.

* * *

(A/N: Meanwhile…)

"I-I'll do it" Raven answered almost inaudibly.

"What was that, my dear I didn't quite catch that" Malchoir toyed with her.

"I-I said I'll do it, I'll set you free, but f-first I-y-you need to give my friends back their powers and I-I need to see proof that you've actually done that a-and then you can give me back mine and only t-then will I- I set you free." She stammered hoping he would agree to these terms.

"But, then my dear, how am I to know that you simply will not just turn on me?" Malchoir asked in that syrupy voice that Raven had learned to despise.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me" she answers, with a bit of her old monotone creeping its way back into her voice. She was tired, and without her healing powers she wasn't sure how much longer she could endure Maalik's crushing grip without passing out. _Oh, Azar give me strength_ she thought as she waited for Malchoir's reply.

"hmmm, Raven, really don't you think that expecting a lot considering the last time we me-"

"What! You betrayed me!" Raven started to protest but was again cut off by Maalik squeezing her even more tightly and this time she couldn't help but let a pain filled moan escape her mouth.

"Well my dear any other suggestion?" Malchoir solicited

Raven didn't say anything for awhile, the pain of Maalik's grip was finally getting to her and she was having a difficult time keeping her thoughts from jumbling and becoming one big black abyss. She could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness and the last thing she was aware of before finally submitting was Malchoir's voice in the distance telling her that perhaps it would be better if she did sleep on it.

* * *

When Raven came to she was no longer in Maalik's claws, but that didn't make her any less their prisoner as she lay back, bound on the dirt floor. She tried to sit up, but failed, and since she couldn't move she cleared her throat to announce to the dragons that she was awake.

"Ahh, so sleeping beauty has finally risen" Malchoir taunted.

Raven bit her tongue, hard and tasted blood, _great,_ she thought sarcastically.

"What no witty repartee?" Malchoir went on with a snicker. "Well then if you don't want play then let's get back to business then, shall we?"

Raven nodded swallowing the copper tasting liquid before picking up where they'd left off.

"Alright" she began, she could think a little more clearly now that she wasn't being squeezed practically to death by a sadistic dragon. "How about you only give two of my friends back their powers first and then you can give me back mine so I can set you free, and then you can give the rest of my friends their powers back" she offered.

Malchoir was taking his time mauling this over. "And you'll want proof of course?" he said clearly giving this a lot of thought.

"Of course" Raven agreed, she was feeling a bit more confident as well, now that Maalik didn't literally have his claws in her.

Malchoir deliberated for some more time before coming to a conclusion. "Alright," he agreed and Raven fought the urge to smile, if even one of her friends had their power's back she would be saved, she thought.

* * *

Vic banged on Wayne Manor's two very large front doors; And thank God Robin had told him where he could find him if he changed his mind, but boy had he had a hell of a time getting on to the property without his, what he'd used to consider his, handicap, but he'd managed somehow and now all he had to do was wait for someone to answer the damned door.

At last a tall gray haired man came to the door. "May I help you sir?" he asked his British accent was thick with apparent confusion at how the young man had gotten there in the first place.

"Yea, I'm looking for Robi- I mean Richard Grayson" answered Vic.

"I'm sorry sir, but young Master Richard is not in at the moment." The British butler replied.

"Do you happen to know where I could find him? This is real important" Vic informed the gentleman.

"I believe he might be visiting some friends in Silver City." He told him.

"Would you happen to know which friends and where exactly they are in Silver City?" asked Vic hopeful.

"I'm afraid that is all the information I can give you sir" pronounced the man.

Vic let out a heavy sigh, "Well thanks anyway." He told the gray haired gentleman as he turned to go and Alfred closed the door._ I guess I'm going to Silver City _thought Victor.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Again I just want to say thank you all so much I still can't believe that I got 10 reviews on the one chapter, which makes me so happy! I know its dorky but reviews really kind of make week. Lol, well anyway this story will be coming to a close here soon and I almost sad that it will be over soon, but alas all good things must come to an end sometime. But on a lighter note I have a new story idea that I think you're all going to like and I will put up the summery for it at the end of this fic as a sort of sneak peek for everyone. Well have a super great day everyone and Thank you all so much!

-Beastboy4pres052


	16. Restoration Part 1

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own the Teen Titans; they belong to their respective creators/distributors at DC Comics, The WB, and Cartoon Network of which I have no affiliation.

**Teen Titans- Titan's No More?! **

**Chapter 16**

**Restoration Part 1**

Vic scoured Silver City searching every place he could think of on every side of town except the last side Vine in Central, which was were he was headed now. The sun was just about to set and Vic was worried he wouldn't be able to find Robin and, the friends he was with who he assumed could only be Beastboy and what would have been….Rae…if…she…Vic couldn't finish that thought, he retired back to the cab he'd flagged down that afternoon when he arrived and told him to take him to Vine and Central. Lucky, for Vic this guy didn't ask much questions for he didn't know what he would tell the cab driver if he had asked why he was having him cart Vic all over the city and then wait on him until he came back. Victor just knew one thing he had to find Robin, Raven and the others powers or no powers!

* * *

"Alcatraz Merlot Marionettes Zindor Etnas Dose Met Krag'Antnot Shiite Na' Et Twio" Maalik chanted the incantation that would lift the effects of its former on Raven, Victor and Robin.

Raven coughed as both the cave and her lungs became filled with an indigo smoke. She stiffened as Maalik finished and the smoke began to clear over a brown liquid, she watched as the dragon turned and brought a small onyx sphere which he dipped into the liquor like substance briefly as the russet fluid trickled down and around the ball in streams an spirals Raven watched in awe as the ball began to absorb it and its middle went from pure onyx to completely crystal clear and then Raven's eyes went wide from both a searing, scorching, soul splintering shocking pain and what she saw.

* * *

"AHHH!" Victor screamed out suddenly in the back of the cab, the cab driver's eyes shot up to his rearview mirror alarmed by his passenger's sudden out burst.

"Y-You alright back there, sonny?" he stammered nervously he was beginning wonder about this kid who he'd been hauling all over the city, he hoped he hadn't been an unknowing accomplice to him gaining any illegal substances. His passenger simply gritted his teeth and shook his head 'no'.

"Do y-you w-want m-me t-to turn around? Take you to the hospital?" he offered nervously, _please God don't let this kid get me into any__trouble_ he thought worriedly. His passenger shook his head 'no 'and the cabby not knowing what else to do gave him a short nod that Vic read to mean 'Alright' and kept on driving his eyes glued straight ahead and his hands gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were turning ghostly white.

Victor did his best to stare straight ahead as well and not to pass out from the pain it felt like his whole body was on fire, it had started in the back of his head, then the searing had spread down his spine and now it was traveling through and deep within his veins, the burning sensation had made its way from there to his heart and was being pumped a fresh with each heart beat the burning continued to the rest of his arteries, and making its way slowly to his arms, his fingertips, his torso, his legs everywhere, everything was on fire, he was on fire. He could barley contain the scream that threatened to tear its way through him but he fought it until finally the numbness that comes after you've endured a pain for so long comes to release you and he welcomed it.

* * *

Raven watched all this in horror Victor's scream and the sweat glistening on his forehead and arms haunted her because if the pain he felt was anything like what she was feeling right now she wasn't sure how he was dealing with it, because for one she wasn't sure how she was dealing with it herself and for another her the pain wasn't over yet. She could feel it burning within her; it had started in someplace much deeper. Her soul self had been returned to her, she could feel it, but it was like a living torch that had set fire to her now human spirit. She felt that spirit, her spirit burning away and she was afraid that she might no longer have a soul if the burning continued, but the fire didn't stop or dwindle it just kept blazing until she thought her soul would be blistered, blackened, and then turned to dust.

When at last it did stop, it didn't even really stop a numbness that Raven was all to familiar with had come and baptized her keeping the fire from really touching her, but it was still there and she was certain now that it always would be there, as a part of her she recognized to be the demon part of her. Her walls had returned to her but instead of feeling released as she had thought she would, she now felt remorse, but she didn't have time to grieve because now, that the pain could no longer touch her, Raven had to watch as the scene in the clear center of the black ball changed and revealed Robin standing back with his knees brought together clutching his head as if he was sure it was going to split in two, Raven winced with sympathy for her comrade, she hated watching this, she couldn't watch this she thought as she turned her head from the scene, but she could hear the Starfire asking Robin what was the matter and Beastboy trying to comfort her as Robin couldn't seem to answer them.

"Well, if you've seen enough" Malchoir began.

Raven nodded shakily her head still turned and her eyes filling with tears knowing exactly what he was insinuating, and exactly what she now must do. She tilted her head back and as she brought her hands up above her head she began the incantation.

"Hezberek Et'Morena Gos'wempin Verbose' Nex Endoembrium Tis'pendua Horenzic Quartis Rex!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay hopefully though this chapter was worth the wait. I actually intended to end the story on this chapter but when I went to type it up it just didn't happen that way. Well anyway I watched the episode Spellbound a few times on you tube today so I hope I got the incantation right…the spelling probably isn't right but I did my best so either way I guess it doesn't matter. Well, thank you all for reading and I hope you all will leave me a little review it always helps me for a speedier update when you do! Thanks either way though.

-Beastboy4pres052


	17. Restoration Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans, fore if I did you all would surely know because Robin and Star would not have been the only couple to kiss in Trouble in Tokyo.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for Reading and Reviewing! And now without further ado…

**Teen Titans-Titan's No More?!**

**Chapter 17**

**Restoration Part 2**

"Hezberek Et'Morena Gos'wempin Verbose' Nex Endoembrium Tis'pendua Horenzic Quartis Rex!"

Raven's words reverberated off the cave walls and she felt the magic in the air as a white light shot from the book and knocked her backwards to the ground just as it had done before. She watched in terror as an evil smile curled its way up the wicked dragon's mouth, _shit! _Raven mentally swore she should have known.

* * *

Meanwhile the blinding white light that had sky-rocketed off in the distance had not gone unnoticed in the city, alerting Robin and the others just where they could be pretty sure to find Raven and not a moment too soon because Raven was about to have her hands full.

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven spoke her mantra and the black energy accumulated at her hands as she extended her arms and outstretched her palms the power shot out in the direction its shooter had aimed but regrettably the dragon moved out of the way just in time to avoid her blast. Raven's eyes began to glow and fill with dangerous white light.

_Good let the little witch get angry _thought Malchoir. "Maalik" he shot at his brother "Let us finish her off." He told him with a malicious grin to match the intent, but suddenly out of nowhere came a distinct voice that could only belong to Robin.

"Raven, you take Malchoir and let me handle the other one!" Robin immediately took in the situation and came to a course of action. _Oh yea I'm back! _He thought with a smug smile now that he had his martial arts and technique back he felt more like his old self than he had in three months he was definitely ready to kick some lizard tail. He didn't know exactly how it had happened but that didn't matter at this time, he would worry about it later, right now the battle at hand and helping Raven was the objective.

Robin leapt into the air, really showing his roots as a true acrobat and student of the Bat as he whipped his steel toed boot into the air and into a powerful array of multiple kicks he caught Maalik off guard surprising him with his intensity and the dragon backed away, but not down as soon as he saw his opportunity he went for it; lashing out with his claws at Robin's other leg he knocked the boy off his feet.

"Not so confident now are we boy" he reproved noticing the smile had left Robin's face and had now been replaced with a far more serious and grave look. _I need a plan, no I need more back up_ he thought stressed but he didn't have the time for one and for some reason the others had not had their powers returned to them as he had so, he was running out of options, _but not hope_ he thought as he sprung into evasive action deciding that if he couldn't finish the dragon off he could at least act as a diversion until Raven had finished with Malchoir.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven chanted her manta again and again while she struggled to throw the black magic at her adversary and bring up her shield with just enough time to block the combination of flames, teeth and claw attacks that he'd been systematically throwing her way.

Starfire and Beastboy stayed back, since there wasn't much else they could do without their powers, except to be forced to watch their friends exhaust themselves in the fight. Starfire gasped as Robin just narrowly escaped a potentially lethal assault from his opponent and Beastboy couldn't of tore his wide baby blue eyes away from Raven if he'd had to, to save his own life.

"There has to be something we can do" the little former changeling objected feeling helpless, which he hated. He remembered when he'd lost his parents, and Terra he could not bare the thought of losing Raven too _and without…without having ever told her how I…_he let the thought trail off as he concentrated on what Star was saying.

"But there is not, friend Beastboy. We do not have our powers." Starfire stated mournfully with signs of soft tears forming at the corners of her own emerald orbs, this was hard on her as well, she had a warrior's heart beating within her and a warrior would not just stand idly by while her loved ones lives were at stake.

"Robin! Look Out!" Raven shouted in warning.

As if on cue Starfire and Beastboy's eyes simultaneously snapped in the teen hero's direction just in time to watch Robin narrowly escape yet another of Maalik's harsh blows, unfortunately though while all this was going on, Malchoir took advantage of the situation noticing that in Raven's distraught state her shield had for the interim dissipated due to her lack of concentration at that exact moment and he smiled callously as he barred his teeth and lunged his great neck further out snarling as he exhaled his flaming breath right at her.

Raven's eyes went wide with fear and she felt as if she were moving in slow motion, unable to fully evade the red flames that had just managed to scorch her right arm, and instinctively she cried out in pain.

"Awhh!"

"Raven!" Beastboy cried out automatically as he and Starfire's heads whipped around at the sound of their friend in pain. Beastboy's wide and worried blue eyes were once again glued to her, and Star bit her lip, as she was unable to tear her eyes away from the gruesome sight that was Raven's badly burned right arm. Robin had frozen, which allowed for Maalik to catch the boy wonder off guard and put three not only extensive but deep slashes from his claws across the teen's left side.

"Uggh!" he grunted hoarsely, and hearing this Starfire was finally able to tear her eyes from Raven's arm and mirror B.B.'s concern for her own significant other.

"That ought to teach you to pay attention" Maalik snipped at him, but Robin ignored him and the growing pain, as he did manage to dodge the dragons next attempt to swipe at him.

_Damnit _the teen hero cursed to himself inwardly, as he could hear his mentor's lecturing voice in his head _"Keep your head in the game, Dick" _he was saying and Robin gritted his teeth bitterly because deep down he knew that Maalik had made a good point, _I shouldn't have allowed myself to be distracted, after all I'm supposed to be the one doing the distracting_ he thought while he kept moving and evading various strikes from his antagonist; _the game, strikes, that's it! _

Robin's mind quickly connected the dots, as he unexpectedly bent his knees and did a back hand spring that he hoped had landed him far enough back that he could achieve his objective, as he charged back at the dragon, Maalik watched the boy with vague interest, _surely the lad must have a death wish_ he thought puzzled by the boys actions, but he was even more surprised by what the boy did next.

Robin slid underneath the belly of the beast like Ken Griffy Jr. sliding into home at the very last second in the very last inning of The World Series. Now behind the dragon he prepared himself to make another fantastic acrobatic leap, that would have made both his mentor and his biological parents swell with pride, once in the air and over the dragon's violent thrashing tail, Robin used the cave wall as leverage, he propelled off of it and whipped his body back around with his right leg out ready to be aimed and angled toward the nape of the back of Maalik's neck, where there was a pressure point that Robin was sure if he had enough momentum on impact he might be able to succeed in rendering the dragon unconscious.

Soon enough Robin's heavy black steel toed boot made contact with just that spot, but although it may have stunned Maalik it didn't have the desired effect. _Shit! _Robin inwardly cursed his efforts.

"_Robin" _he heard Raven's voice come out of nowhere in his mind for the second time in his life._ "I need you to get me that book." _She informed him telekinetically.

"_Easier said than done, Rae" _he thought back at her.

"_I know but if you can get me that book then this will all be over." _She asserted.

"_Rae"_

"_Ra-ven" She_ interrupted automatically correcting him.

"_Raven we don't have time for this. How am I supposed to get that book, if you haven't noticed this dragon has been all over me like flies on garbage." _He complained.

"_I know but" _she hesitated.

"_What's wrong?"_ he thought at her concerned, Raven rarely hesitated.

"_I-I can't keep this up much longer" _she stammered. Robin was worried, Raven did not stammer.

"_Don't worry, Robin."_ she told him sensing his unspoken thoughts by reading his feelings.

"_I can't help that, Rae" _He thought back at her warmly. But his concern deepened when there was no answer.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I know, I know and I'm sorry, I can only imagine what you're all thinking right now. Probably something along the lines of…It took her forever to update and now this! Another fing cliffhanger! And where the H E Double Hockey Sticks is Cyborg? Well don't worry, I swear all will be revealed in due time…I just hope that in the end you guys don't kill me. Again thank you to all my readers! And do please review.

-Beastboy4pres052

P.S. John and Mary Grayson are Robin's parents; they were known as the famous Flying Grayson's when they were alive, at Haley's Circus.


	18. Of Unexpected Ends Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans. They belong to the good people at DC Comics, The WB, and Cartoon Network.

**Author's Note: **As always I thank all my readers and reviewers, you are all awesome! And though I do love each and every one of you I would like to send out special Thanks to Iamadaywalker, KF Fan, Agent of the Divine One and Nightwing's Gurl 2023 for listening to my ideas for this and helping me make a tough decision regarding this fic. I actually do have more to add but I will leave it to the end for now and so I give you…

**Teen Titans- Titan's No More?!**

**Chapter 18**

**Of Unexpected Ends Part 1**

Robin knew he was going to have to think fast while dodging the series of attacks that just kept coming, but he also knew that if working with Batman had taught him anything it was how to think under pressure and now that he was again positioned adventitiously behind his foe he saw his opportunity and he knew what to do.

The next thing Maalik knew the boy had lunged himself on the ground and was rolling himself toward the dark corner of the cave where the book was.

"Stop him" Malchoir bit out as he turned his head away from Raven for the time being, and while he was distracted Raven shot a short bolt of black magic that sent a momentary shock through him, and he angrily turned back to her just as she'd hoped he would_, I need to keep him distracted or Robin won't have a chance and then we'll all be dragon food. _She thought tiredly as she expelled more of her energy creating yet another shield to block the wrath of her own foe.

"_Robin"_ Her voice came floating weakly back inside his head, just as he had reached the vicinity of where the book lay. She could feel the relief wash over him at her safe return but she could also sense what was coming next.

"_Raven, what the hell? Why did you just vanish without a word like that?"_ Robin thought at her angrily.

Robin heard her sigh tiredly in his mind before answering him.

"_Sorry, Robin but you're not the only one with a dragon breathing down your neck" _She answered not bothering to try and mask the exhaustion that was evident in her voice.

Robin was concerned for his friend but he also had his hands full at the moment as he avoided yet another flaming mass of fire that had been aimed his way. There was silence from both parties for a few minutes as both tried defend themselves against their individual dragons.

"_Did you get the book?"_ Raven's voice protruded desperately when it came again.

"_Not quite"_ was his short tense reply as he moved out the way of avoiding another quick swipe by Maalik.

"_At least I managed to get within the vicinity of it, just give me time." _ He added a few minutes later as he again quickly ducked to the ground and rolled himself further into the corner and toward his objective. _"I got it!" _He thought at her after he'd grabbed it off the ground and was making a mad dash to get closer to Raven so that he would be able to get it to her.

Once he could see her well enough to take aim, he leapt out of the way of one of Maalik's fire balls. Robin tossed the book in Raven's direction shouting a 'Heads up' as he turned in mid-air he flipped landing easily on his feet just out of the reach of his challenger. In tandem with Robin's landing, Raven's mantra could be heard as she had enveloped the book in her dark magic just in time to keep Malchoir from enveloping it in it flames. She then quickly used her magic to guide the book right into her hands and once the book was in her hands she wasted no time.

"Alderon Enlenthrnal Mullil' Sullen Leris Nor!" Raven invoked the curse opening and then holding up the book as quickly as she could while using only one hand.

"NO!" cried out Malchoir as the black magic surrounded him and he was pulled back into his paper prison. Raven shut the book boldly, but before anyone of them could react Maalik reminded them all that they still had one foe left to fight, as he used his tail to whack Raven across the cave, like a tennis racket might have whacked a birdie. Raven was then sent hurling backwards the book had slipped from her grasp just as Maalik had intended. He quickly grabbed for it, before Robin could even make a move, and having claimed his prize the dragon chanted something and disappeared with the book in a puff of indigo smoke.

"Damnit!" Robin swore while he, Starfire, and Beastboy made there way over to help Raven to her feet. Once she was standing the group just stood there silently for a long time before Beastboy broke the silence.

"W-What just happened? Did we seriously just loose?" He voiced in disbelieving.

Robin, Raven and Starfire looked at there friend solemnly unsure of what to say. They were all standing there stunned and probably thinking the same thing _had they really come so far, to- to have lost to- to_… Raven of all them simply would not believe this. She thought about everything that had happened to them, and about how things should have happened. _Robin and I should have been able to fend them off and then Cyborg, he- he shou- _her mind stopped right there. _That's right…Cyborg, where was Cyborg? _She asked herself suddenly frightened.

"Robin" She said his name abruptly her voice was soft but desperate "Cyborg, he- he should have-"

"What is it, Raven?" he pressed when she didn't finish what she was trying to say to him.

"He- he should have" she tried again, but she couldn't finish. She had a bad feeling about this a wretched and unexplainably bad feeling as she used her extrasensory powers of the mind to 'search' for him, she found her fear wasn't for nothing and without so much as another word in explanation or otherwise she enveloped her friends in her black raven form and transported them out of the cave.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, I bet most of you did not expect that one. Lol, I actually have a lot to say for once so I better get started. First of all I can't believe how far this fic has come and how far it still has to go, which brings me to my point. A point that I hope most of you will be as excited about as I am. The reason it took me so long to post this was because I had what I felt was a difficult decision to make about the ending that I had in mind for this fic ever since Chapter 16, you shall soon read that ending, but I wanted to let everyone know right now that this fic will not exactly be ending there. I will be writing a sequel which will be picking up right where this fic will be leaving off. Well, I think I have said everything that I am going to say for now and I will be updating this one again as soon as possible so that I can get everything ready for the next part. You all have wonderful night and if you would like to leave a comment, question, or concern you know what to do, that review button is at your disposal. Thanks again!

-Beastboy4pres052


	19. Of Unexpected Ends Part 2

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the Teen Titans they belong to their respective creator's at DC Comics, The WB, and CN of whom I have no affiliation.

**Author's Note: **To all those of you who have reviewed: BlackBlur87, Violet Venus, Raven01400, Cruixe, Beautifulpupleflame, Rukia Kuchiki12, Starfire92, Oranfly, Arcaten, Arcosta Perez Jose Ramiro, CartoonStar, Agent of the Divine One, Nightwing's Gurl 2023, Morelove, Lilac Roth, Authorqueen, Iamadaywalker, Tefnut Talvi, Witchofdanight1316, Junebird28, KF Fan, Aqua-Cassia, A Saphire Rose, RoseXxxXThorn, AyamiLee, Elf-of-the Sword15, Shadow Guardian of the Gate, Tami9900, & Hero07. This last chapter is dedicated to all of you! And I hope you all will continue onto the sequel! Much Love and Appreciation!!

-Beastboy4pres052

**Teen Titans- Titan's No More?!**

**Chapter 19**

**Of Unexpected Ends Part 2**

The Titans, if they could still be called that, reappeared back at an all too familiar hospital although in another brightly florescent lit hall. In front of a glass hospital window where doctors could be seen meticulously working on their patient, an African American male, who appeared to be in pretty bad shape.

Starfire gasped as she turned her head away from the tinted glass window and bit her trembling lip, Instantly Robin had a hand on her shoulder and gritted his teeth in agony but he could not turn his head away from the scene. Beastboy merely stood there shaking, eyes wide and unblinking, while next to him stood Raven who on the exterior appeared controlled; her face expressionless, but on the inside, her mind was a whirl wind reeling her backwards in time trying to find a reason for what she saw.

…Flashback Taking Place in Raven's Mind/Through Raven's Eyes…

"AHHH!" Victor screamed out suddenly in the back of the cab, the cab driver's eyes shot up to his rearview mirror.

"Y-You alright back there, sonny?" he stammered nervously.

His passenger simply gritted his teeth and shook his head 'no'.

"Do y-you w-want m-me t-to turn around? Take you to the hospital?" he offered nervously.

His passenger shook his head 'no 'and the cabby gave him a short nod and kept on driving his eyes glued straight ahead and his hands gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were turning ghostly white.

…End of Flashback…

It suddenly occurred to Raven that that had been all she had seen before the ball's crystal clear middle had changed and shown her Robin's 'transference'. There was no way of knowing for sure what had happened with Victor after that point, _I-I just assumed…I think I'm going to be sick_, she thought to herself. _What could have happened?_ _W-What went wrong? I-I felt pain, so did Robin, w-what was different? _She bombarded herself with questions guilt washing over her with each one _I…I should have known, w-why? I- I should know why? Why? Why is this happening?_ She continued berating herself and the hospital lights flickered, but no one noticed and Raven didn't care as long as she kept enough control of her emotions that the power didn't completely go out it didn't matter as Raven went back to thinking she could hear Starfire's muffled sobs she assessed that it was most likely Robin's shoulder that was doing the muffling.

"R-Raven" Robin called her out of her thoughts. "What…" he stopped not really sure where to start or what exactly he was wanting her to give him, just some kind of answers would be nice. He looked away from the scene for the first time to look her in the eyes beseechingly. He tried to convey what exactly he was imploring to her through his eyes.

Raven was quiet for a moment, being empathic sure came in handy for understanding vague questions because she knew exactly what Robin was feeling and as she stood there she deliberated carefully over her words and about where to start. _I suppose I should start from when I woke up in the cave leading up to my deal with Malchoir and Maalik concerning our powers. _ She thought, sure that was the 'what' Robin was referring to.

* * *

After she'd finished telling them the whole story from how Maalik had been the one to take their powers from them, all so he could gain access to the tower, to obtain his 'brother' to what she'd seen in the onyx ornament's crystal center. Robin, Starfire and Beastboy listened but they were all having a hard time paying attention with what was going on in the room behind the glass window with their friend. It was all so much to take in, especially for Beastboy who was having an extremely hard time understanding all this. 

"Y-You mean Cyborg…" Beastboy began his azure eyes darting from Raven back through the window to his best friend.

"Yes Beastboy, Cyborg should have been his old…" she trailed off for a second "self" she finished his sentence dazedly as she realized what was different.

"Robin, I- I know what happened" Raven informed him certainly.

Robin didn't say anything; he just turned his head in her direction and gave her a brief nod of encouragement, when their eyes met she returned his nod, both turned their eyes back to the window as Raven continued speaking.

"The spell it- it could only work part way." She started to tell them, but abruptly there was a loud beeping sound and the doctors in the emergency room started working more frantically.

"Friends, what is happening?" Starfire asked fearfully.

"I'm not sure, Star" answered Robin as he wrapped his arm around the auburn haired beauty's shaking shoulders and gave Raven a look that she understood instantly, to mean that he wanted her to read the doctor's minds so that he did know. She nodded in silent agreement and she would have done just that except that the next thing they all knew there was another loud but this time continuous BEEEEEP!

Starfire looked at her friends pale faces confused. She did not know what that beep meant, but she could tell from the look on their faces that it wasn't good. "Friends" She began uncertain.

"Starfire…" Robin trailed off as he pulled her into a hug and the minute his arms were around her she knew.

Beastboy looked at the couple and then to Raven, he wished that she would let him hold her, but he knew better, so, he had to console himself with wrapping his arms protectively around himself.

Raven felt as if she was floating outside her body observing all of this. She watched the people behind the window covering up her friend with the white sheet, she watched as Robin wrapped his arms around Starfire and as Beastboy looked at her with pained baby blue eyes and wrapped his arms around himself. She watched herself turn her head away from those eyes gradually and put one pale hand over her own burned shoulder and then tilted her head slowly so that her chin met with the pale hand on that shoulder, and as her head did this she let her violet hair fall hiding the one side of her face from him.

They all stood that way for what felt like hours, Raven feeling not all there, Starfire shaking in Robin's arms as he moved his hands up and down her back comfortingly, Beastboy's arms still wrapped protectively around himself, none of them knew what to say or what to do, they'd all lost a very dear friend and a valued team member _what was there that could be said?_ Finally Robin broke the silence.

"Team w-we should go" he stated forlornly.

"Go? Go where?" Beastboy asked his voice thick with emotion.

"Back to the tower, I guess." He answered softly, while Starfire nodded sadly.

"Yes, let us go home. I would like that." She stated desolately.

Neither Beastboy nor Raven said anything as they silently followed Robin and Starfire's lead.

* * *

(A/N: Now Back at Titan's Tower…) 

Robin turned on the lights in the tower's common room and the team looked around their home it was still a disaster from the attack they'd encountered three months earlier. Robin couldn't believe it had only been three months it felt like an eternity since then. He watched as Starfire woefully crossed the room, to the couch and put her head down on the armrest, as she closed her emerald orbs he could see the tiny silent trail of tears trickling down her soft cheeks, and he made his way over to her, putting his hand on the back of her head he stroked her soft auburn hair. He waited for Beastboy and Raven to join them, but neither of them made a move to leave the doorway. At last he cleared his throat to get their attention. Beastboy jumped a little startled, but Raven showed no sign that she'd even heard him, he peered over at her worriedly.

"Beastboy, Raven why don't you come sit down." He suggested awkwardly, every time he spoke it felt awkward or inept somehow. Robin did not know what to say now anymore than he did at the hospital. Nothing he could say was going to change anything or make it any easier at least not tonight and he-he didn't fully understand what had just happened himself the only one who knew anything was Raven and it was clear she was in no shape to do any talking at least not tonight, perhaps in the morning…but not tonight. Tonight they all needed to get some sleep he thought, so he opened his mouth and awkwardly spoke again.

"We should get some sleep, we-we'll talk more in the morning." He said looking directly at Raven as he said this.

Beastboy nodded gratefully as he moved in slow motion out from the doorway, to make his way across the living room and to the steps that would take him to his room. Raven followed his lead a few minutes later except that she went to her own room.

* * *

Morning came too quickly for all of them. Robin and Raven were the first to wake up as usual and although the two were in the same room they were miles apart inside, as they silently picked up the tower while they waited for Starfire and Beastboy to wake up so they could talk. 

Starfire and Beastboy came into the living area at around noon. Starfire eyes were red and puffy probably from crying herself to sleep and Beastboy's eyes were just slits and had bags under them probably from lack of sleep. Raven and Robin looked at them taking all this in and then looked at each other sharing the same worry for their friends, not that it wasn't evident on their own faces that they were suffering as well. Raven hadn't gotten much sleep either and neither had Robin.

"Morning Friends," Star greeted unenthusiastically. Her friends all nodded in acknowledgment of her greeting, Star sighed heavily and bent her head sorrowfully.

"Raven" Robin said suddenly "L-last night at the hospital, b-before you said you knew wh-what happened? What went wrong?" he asked abruptly trying to get things going, he knew that even though they may not want to have this conversation now, it was a necessary evil.

Raven stared at him for a second, confused, but she blinked twice at him and recovered quickly and nodded as she started to answer to him. "Yes, I-I do know, or at least I believe I know what happened. The sp-spell it- it only worked part way." And as she said this she felt herself start to rise out of her body again. And again she was merely a floating observer as she watched how she herself and the other's were reacting as she explained what went wrong. She was saying…

"The sp-spell it- it only worked part way. It was able to take the cybernetics away without any complications, but it-it was meant to put him back to his prior state, well the spell could only- it could only work part way, it c-could put him back in the state he was b-before he was made what he w-was bu-but it could not replicate the technology that saved his life." Her far off sounding voice finished explaining.

Raven's floating self saw her friend's reactions, Robin's brow furrowed as what her mouth was telling him sunk in, Starfire's eyes watered for she was dangerously close to tears again and Beastboy had wrapped his arms back around himself as if to block a sudden chill. As for herself she appeared unaffected, _but oh, how I wish that were true _the part of her that she felt was her out of body self thought.

Robin called her out of her thoughts when next he spoke. "Th-that still doesn't explain…" he gesticulated as he trailed off not sure what he was going to say exactly.

Raven read his actions and the emotions that were coming off him to try and figure out what answers he was looking for exactly. "I know, Robin I'm not entirely clear on the details myself." Her tired voice was answering him to the best of its ability. "I-I'm not even positive that's what really happened It's just the most logical explanation that I can think of, especially since you and I…" She trailed off.

"Then what about Starfire and Beastboy? How are we going to give them back their powers, c-could the same happen to them?" Robin asked his voice heavily laced with concern for his friends.

"Starfire I don't think will be a problem. I-I could most likely return her power's to her much the same way that Maalik and Malchoir returned your techniques and my psychic abilities. Beastboy thou-"She stopped to give the blonde haired blue eyed boy a worried look before continuing. "I'm afraid presents a problem, since his powers were the side effect of him contracting a rare and usually ultimately fatal disease and then being treated with an experimental drug, it-it would be like with Cy-Cyborg" She choked on his name for a second but pushed herself to keep talking. "It c-could revert him back to his state, when he contracted the virus but it could not replicate the drug that saved his life." she finished and everybody was silent for a bit, while what she said sunk in.

"Y-You mean I might never get my powers back?" Beastboy finally broke the silence.

Raven nodded. "I'm afraid that, that is a definite possibility." She told him dejectedly.

Beastboy shook his head in disbelief. He'd nearly lost the love of his life, he had lost his Best friend and now he was going to lose his powers permanently, _this is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening _he repeated over and over to himself. _This is not how things were supposed to end. _ He thought desperately.

"Beastboy" Raven's monotone voice brought him back. "Beastboy, are you okay?" she was asking him and he suddenly realized he was shaking.

He shook his head 'no' and she looked at him her violet eyes appeared torn. She looked as though she might have been considering… something but she didn't make a move and Beastboy had no way of knowing what she was thinking so he just wrapped his arms around himself tighter.

What Beastboy didn't know was that Raven was torn, part of her wanted to console him as he had done for her back at the apartment, so many days ago, _had it only been days ago?_ _It felt like it had been much longer since then. _Raven thought as she stared in Beastboy's direction looking right through everything as she was lost in thought.

Robin was at loss for once he didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe that they'd been through so much; they'd fought and beaten worse foes but to be done out by- by this it just didn't seem right. _Don't give up! _Part of him was shouting but another part of him was already half way there. Starfire could see that Robin was deeply troubled it was written all over his face and it was readable in his body language, so she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his frame and though she meant solely to comfort him she found that the closeness and contact comforted her as well.

The next few days passed at a snails pace as Robin, Starfire, Beastboy and Raven all tried to cope with not only the loss of a dear friend, but with everything else going on in their own heads.

Robin was unsure if he shouldn't just disband the team, and although Raven had returned her powers, Starfire found that she could not use them to due to her state of despair and as for Beastboy well he'd been hulled up in his room ever since Raven had told him that there was a definite possibility that he might never get his power's back. He had begged Robin to allow Raven to at least try, but neither budged on their decision. It was too risky they told him.

…And then one night Beastboy came to a decision….

…To Be Continued…

* * *

**Author's Note: **As I have said this is not really the end my friends. This is just the end of the first part of my Teen Titan's- Titan's No More saga. Thank you all for reading! 

-Beastboy4pres052

P.S. Don't forget to review!!!

**Summary/Teaser: **

Teen Titans-Titan's No More?! Volume 2

With Cyborg's death and Maalik and Malchoir, even though Malchoir is back in the book, still out there and Beastboy currently out of commission, Raven, Robin and Starfire still have a lot to deal with, what with being short now two team members and two dragons on the lose planning God knows what?


End file.
